Supers
by Riegirl
Summary: A family of Supers move into the area. Two daughters from the family will go to sky high.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Correta. I have four, count 'em four, sisters and a mom and dad. My dad works for the "government" and so we have lived alot of places. Because we moved around so much our mom homeschooled us. Now my dad has "retired" from his former "job" with the "government" and we moved back to the US of A. My sister Beccah and I will be starting school at a real highschool for the very first time in our lives. But it isn't an ordinary highschool, it's a special one called Sky High. By the way my parents are super heros.

My dad took us all out to eat because we were about to start school and because my youngest sister , Elaine, got her powers. She can shape shift into animal and understand them when they talk, which suits her because she loves animals and always seemed to have a special connection with them.

As we sat in the Chines reseruant my dad wanted to hear a blow by blow account of how my sister found out her powers. I want was set as look out because of my powers so I watched the other people and made sure no one was listening.

Because we are such a big family and because my sisters are so very hot, and they don't even realize it,we attract a lot of attention. Annalee the oldest has power over plants. She can make them grow and hear their needs. I'm second in line. My sister Beccah is next. She can create and manipulate light. She favorite kind of light is moon light because she likes the soft, gentle glow. But she also likes bright sun shine too. Noelle we call her Ice Queen because thats what she is. She can create and control ice. She was born in December. She also likes art and her ice sculpters can be quite creative. Then comes last but not least Elaine who shape shifts into animals.

My dad we call Father Earth or Adam jokingly, but his code name is Eagle Eye or it was when he worked for the "government". He can fly very fast and is strong. Not super strong, but ohh isn't my daddy stong kind of strong. He can also see VERY well. He can see five miles away. My mom her code name is Wirlwind. She basicly can create a storm and cause it to do all kinds of damage.

Me, I control wind and sound; which comes in quite handy when we want to talk about our super powers. I can also fly.

I looked around the restuarant and spoted the waitress coming toward us. "Hey, she's coming to take our order." I warn our family.

"Ohhh, but I had just gotten to the part where I turned into a dog to scare the big bully down the street away." my sister said. She is SOOO cute. :)

We all odered and Elaine went back to telling my dad her story. " He was trying to get old Mrs. Klein's cat and I can't stand when he mistreats animals. So I turned into a dog and started to chase him."

"What kind of dog did you turn into?" asked my dad.

"The biggest golden retriever I've ever seen." I said. "It's fur matched your hair color."

My sister has beautiful locks of golden hair and that is naturaly highlighted. What many women pay thousands of dollars to look like my sister has naturaly.

The waitress brought our food, but because there were so many plates she brough one of the bus boys with her. When the waitress was done and started to leave my sister Beccah leaned over and said," That bus boy is hot and he was looking at _you_."

I genlty punched her for teasing me and then dug into my curry chicken.

My family laughed and talked about the coming school year.

When it was time to go my dad went to go pay the bill and my sisters and mom went to go to the bathroom. I stayed and to watch the purses and jackets.

The bus boy came by and said," Hey is your family done?"

"Yeah, their done with their plates. They just went to the bathroom before we go. We will be out of your hair in a minute."

" No hurry. Who had the curry chicken?"

"I did. No one else in my family will eat it, but it's my favorite so I have to have it when ever we get Chines."

"It's my favorite too." He said.

My mom and sisters returned, so we headed out to the car. My sisters Annalee and Beccah turned and looked at me because they had seen me talking to the bus boy.

"Stop it guy. He just wanted to know if we were done and could he clear the table."

"Really? It looked like he said alot more than that." my sister Annalee said.

"Maybe we need to get dad to talk to him about the rules of dating his daughter." suggested Beccah coily.

"Leave me alone you two." I said slightly annoyed. "I'm never going to see that guy unless we come back again as a family and he would have to go through Dad _and _Grandpa _and_ Mom _and_ Grandma. Plus he has to met with all of you guys aproval. It's just too much for one guy to handle. Which is probably why I'll never find a boy friend."

"I found one." Annalee said.

Annalee's boy fiend Eric has control over techknowledge. Means he can use his brain to turn on tvs, lights, computers, and make them do what he wants by just thinking about it. Very scary. We call him Evil Eric as a joke, but he is really one of the nicest sweetest guys around. We just had to tell him when he started dating our sister that if he ever hurt her we would kill him.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll get lucky too and find guy with super powers who likes me. Not." I said sarcasticly.

"I liked his hair. Dark hair with red streaks is always cool looking." chipped in Noelle.


	2. Chapter 2

BRRRIIIINNNNG! My alarm sounded. Oh, how I loth you. I turned over and then it when off again. I banged it and it snoozed for aobut five minutes. It went off a second time and I ignored. It was so cold. Unnaturaly cold. I didn't want to get out of bed. My eyes shot open when I suddenlt realized that it was August and 90 degress outside. I scrowled at Noelle who had iced my sheets. Literally!

"Get up. I'm tired of listening to your alarm clock. I don't have to get up for another hour and I don't want to hear it again." She ordered yet her voice was dead and lifeless.

She turned and walked out of the door like one of the living dead.

I got up or I would of had to face the wrath of Noelle aka Ice Queen. I pulled on some clothes. I liked things that flowed and fluttered so I was wearing jeans and a white top that's sleeves danced when I moved. It gave me the effect of an Angel with wings.

I glided down the stairs and started to make Beccah and myself breakfast. Beccah is not a morning person so it helps to get out the door if you make her breakfast, but how hard is it to spread one more bagel with cream cheese. She came down barely awake. She mumbled her thanks for the bagel. We headed out the door toward the bus stop.

We didn't talk but ate our breakfast. We were both anxious about our first day of school. Lucky Noelle and Elaine were still homeschooled and would be until they entered highschool. Annalee goes to college. Other kids were already at the bus stop. An almost too cheerful face greeted me. "Hi! I'm Layla! Whats your name?"

I shuddered at the cheerful voice. 'Who was this cheerful this early in the morning?' I thought.

"Ummm... I'm Correta and this is my sister Beccah." I said as best I could that early in the morning.

"Are you guys freshmen?" Layla wanted to know.

"Beccah is, but I'm a junior." I replied.

"Did you guys just move here?"

"Yeah, we came from Germany. My dad worked with the ... Army and he was stationed there."

"Cool. I've always wanted to go see other countries. When I get out of highschool I'm going to take a summer and travel the world. I want to visit the Amazon and see the jungle."

"The jungle isn't that great." said my sister grumply. Layla's voice had finally fully woken her up. "It's just alot of plants that block all the sun light."

Layla looked her weirdly."Um. Ok. Have you been to the Amazon?"

"Yeah." I said." we went there when my dad had some free time two summers ago. My sister Annalee wanted to see it. She is intersted in plant and stuff. Beccah and I prefer the beaches. The sound of the waves is very relaxing."

Beccah snorted as Layla asked,"Where did you go to the beach?"

"In Spain." I replied.

"Wow. You guys have been all over." Layla said.

"Hey! Layla. Layla!" this guy running up to the bus stop shouted.

"Hi, Will!" She replied. "This is Correta and Beccah. They just moved here from Germany. This is my boyfriend Will Stronghold."

"Nice to meet you," Will said politly.

"Same here," Beccah replied as I nodded my greeting.

The bus pulled and kids started to get on it. Beccah and I followed Will and Layla onto the bus. The bus driver seemed to know Will; however, when he looked at us he said,"What's your name? Who are your parents?" as the doors slammed shut.

"Correta and Beccah Pride." I said.

"Daughters of Terrance and Ann Pride." Beccah added.

"That's very funny," the bus driver snorted,"Everyone knows that the Prides live in Germany. Now what are your real names."

Beccah and I just looked at each other. Wow, our parents were really well known. I put down my backpack and pulled out my wallet with my ID card. I showed it to him.

"Here, see. My last name is Pride and I'm a dependent of Terrance Pride. Right there," I pointed.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"But why aren't you in Germany?" the bus driver wanted to know.

"Because our dad retired," Beccah said, starting to get annoyed," Can we sit down or do we have to give you our birth certificates and socials to you too?"

The bus driver said we could sit down.

"My name's Ron, by the way, and if you ever need anything I'll be right there," he said as he handed me his card.

Beccah and I headed to seats next to Will and Layla.

"Hey, you two these are some more of our friends. This is Magenta, Zach, and Ethan. We'll introduce you to Warren later," Layla said.

"Hey," I replied as I looked at the group. Magenta had purple hair that looked too cool and she sat next Zach who was skinny and white as could be. ' The male version of Ice Queen' I thought. Ethan was an African-American and had thick glass whick made him look like a nerd. 'How cute. I love nerds.'

"So what are your powers?" asked Zach.

"I control wind and sound," I said.

"I control light," Beccah said.

"Light?" said a voice from across the isle,"That's not a very strong power. You'll end up in side kick with this dweb."

A guy with some long strechy arms was tugging on Zach's ear and smiling down on Beccah. Beccah just glowered at him.

"Why? What's your power? You ability to insult others," I asked sweetly.

"What and wind and sound can really hurt me too?" said the heavy set kid sitting next to strecho.

"It can be," I replied as a faint wind rustled around inside the bus.

"Ohh, I'm scared," said the guy.

I turned from him and toward Layla and the others. Then Ron the bus driver said," Alright kids it's time to GOOOOO!"

Seat belts crossed over our chest and then we took off. I hate roller costers or anything like that. You would think I would like them because you get to feel the wind in your hair and stuff like that, but no. They make me sick to my stomach. I mean it doesn't bother me to fly; in fact, I love to fly, but put me on a roller costar where I can't control what's going on and I get sicker than a drunken sailor.

As soon as we land at the school I rushed for the doors and barely made it to the cover of some bushes before I releived my stomach of my bagel. "Correta, are you okay?" Layal asked as she and Beccah rushed to my side.

"Yeah," I said," I'll be fine in a minute. I don't like roller coster and apparantly buses that fly very much."

"Apparantly," said a deep voice behind us.

The three of us turned around there was the bus boy from the Chinese restruant. Layla said,"Hi, Warren. I'd like you to me Correta and Beccah. They're new here."

He nodded his greeting and then he walked off into the school.

Beccah coughed in surprize,"That's Warren?"

"Yeah. Why?" Layla asked.

"We saw him at this Chinese Restruant. He and Correta-"

"We liked the same kind of food," I hurriedly supplied, scowling at Beccah for what ever she was about to say.

"Yeah, he works at the Paper Lantern. I love that resturuant. It's my favorite." Layla said as she walked us toward the school.

She took me to the nurses office and then headed off with Beccah for some kind of Power Placment class. I laid down on the exam room bed and curled into a ball. I turned off all sound around me so I couldn't hear anything and my stomach started to calm down. After five minutes the nurse came and shook me because I hadn't heard her. She gave some Peptobismal and gave directions to this Power class.

I walked into gym that was empty except for a guy in running shorts and a jacket. He looked at and then down at his clip board. "Are you Correta Pride?"

I nodded.

"I'm coach Boomer, but you may have heard of me as SONIC BOOM."

The sound of his voice nearly caused me to hurl again, but there was no more to hurl.

"Show me your powers." He said.

"What?" I said weakly.

"Show me your super powers and I'll put you in one of two classes Hero or Sidekick."

With my head still realling I summed up a wind. It blew off His cap and nearly sent Him flying into the wall. Me, I started to raise myself up from the floor."I have control over wind and can fly. I also have control over sound." My voice filled to room flowing gently with the wind I had created.

"Impresive. Hero. Here is your class schedule and I would get moving because you science class started ten minutes ago."

I grabbed my schedule and called back my thanks as I ran out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the schedule and saw I had Mad Science. 'Yes, I love science.'

I rushed to the class room. Man, was this school confusing. I knocked on the closed door and a man with a GIANT HEAD opened the door.

"AHHHH," I screamed.

"May I help you?" he said looking very annoyed.

"I have Mad Science with a Professor Medulla. Is this the right class room?" I said all the while trying not to stare at his scary head.

"Yes, please come in and take a seat. Your name?"

"Correta Pride."

"Humph," he said as he turned to start explaining again what he had on the black board.

I turned and tried to find an empty seat. There were sooo many faces staring back at me. Apparently, me coming in late was more interesting than whatever the teacher was talking about.

"I said take a seat Ms Pride." Professor Medulla said sharply.

"Um... Where?" I asked. It didn't look like there was any where to sit.

He turned and scanned the classroom.

"Over there by Mr. Peace there is a seat."

I looked over and started to walk towards were he had pointed. To do this I had to walk in front of the entire class room and then try and squeeze between the narrow rows of desks. I nearly knocked this one kid in the head with my back pack and tripped over the back pack of this green tinted kid. I finally made it to the desk I would share with Warren and slumped into the seat glad to have that ordeal over with.

"Stunning entrance," whispered a voice behind me.

I turned around to see the kid heavyset kid from the bus. I smiled at him then turned around and blocked all sound from my ears except the teacher.

All through class the guy kept trying to get my attention, but I ignored him. As we got up to leave the I unplugged my ears. I then heard a gruff voice say,"Stop it Speed. She doesn't need you to try and distract her."

I looked at Warren who had said it.

"Hey, Sorry to mess with your girl friend here. Didn't know that you two had a thing going. I won't mess with her any more," the heavy set kid ,Speed, said.

"Yeah, we'll make sure no one harms her." said his friend as he stretched his arms to tip over some liquids in a bottle on my desk. It fizzed and crackled and started to eat away at my desk.

"What did you do Ms. Pride!" Professor Medulla yelled as he rushed over and poured some other chemical over it to stop the reaction.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I stammered. Man, was this teacher intimidating.

"Just go and eat you lunch Mrs. Pride. I'll get a new desk for you from storage," he sighed.

I burst into tears. Luckily, most of the student had left the room by now.

"But I don't even know were the Lunch room is," I wailed.

Professor Medulla turned and saw Warren just exiting."Mr. Peace will you please escort Ms. Pride to the restroom to get herself cleaned up and then to the Cafeteria."

Warren glared at me still sobbing and then grabbed my elbow and backpack and steered me out the door. He headed quickly down the hall and every one made room for him. I stumbled behind him and never would have kept up if he hadn't held onto my arm.

He stopped abruptly in front of the lady's bathroom and shoved me towards the door. I went in, got control of myself, washed my face. Who knew that regular school was so hard. It was all so confusing.

I went out of the restroom and saw Warren waiting for me. Talking to him were Will and Layla. As soon as she saw me Layla rushed to my side. "Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry. We need to get you a ginger ale."

Both Warren and Will just looked on as she mothered over me. She gently lead me to the cafeteria and sat me down at a table. She then handed Wail some money and instructed him to get some crackers and a ginger ale for and a salad and a juice for her. He headed off to get the food.

"I normally wouldn't want any one to drink soda, but ginger ale when your sick is the exception to the rule," she said.

Beccah popped up.

"Hi, how are you? I got placed in Hero. Coach Boomer had never seen anyone who could manipulate light and when I threw one of my star globes at him he had to leap out of the way. And when I walked on light he was even more impressed," she seemed to say all in one breath.

"Seems as if someone is having a good day," I said.

"What's wrong? Are you still sick?" she asked noticing my red eyes and pale complecion for the first time.

"I'll be fine," I said as Will came up with our food.

"Here you are my precious," he said handing Layla her salad and juice," and here you are."

"Gosh, you sound like Golum and Layla is you ring," said Magenta as she came up and sat down.

I took my ginger ale and small packet of crackers and thanked him. I took a small sip of the ginger ale and then waited to see how my stomach would react. It seemed fine to I slowly started to eat and drink.

Zack, Ethan, and even Warren joined our lunch table, even if Warren did not sit at the far end slightly apart from everyone else. Beccah and the others started a conversation about who had cooler powers Spider-man, Batman, or Superman.

"Spider-man because he had to learn how to be great and he had to say no to the only woman he had ever loved to keep her safe. How much sweeter can you get then that?" Layla said.

"No, Batman because even though he didn't really have a super power he still was a hero. He had to use his smarts," Ethan put in.

"Yeah, you would say that because you don't have that strong of a super power yourself," said Magenta.

"I think Superman was the coolest. He was invincible. He was strong, he could fly. nothing could penetrate the Man of Steel," Will said.

"Your just saying that because you have similar power," said Ethan.

Warren snorted at this. We all turned to look at him because this was the first sign that he was even part of our group let alone listening to the conversation.

"Who's you favorite super hero," asked my sister Beccah as she winked at me.

"I like The Human Torch," he said bluntly.

Magenta burst into laughter at that and the rest of the group, except Beccah and me, smiled and laughed as well.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Warren in a pyrokinetic," Layla explained.

"You mean you can create fire!" asked Beccah excitedly. She gasped in awe and wonder as he held up his hand and it burst into flame.

"Wow, that is too cool. You can make you own light," she said.

Warren gave her a strange look.

"Beccah has power over light. She can create, manipulate, and walk on light. This gives her the ability to fly and she can also use light from sources other than her own like you fire light," I explained.

"So who is your favorite super hero, Magenta?" asked Wil.

"Wolverine."

She looked around to make sure none of us made fun of her. We didn't.

"What about you, Zack?" Layla said.

"I like shape shifters." he said looking at Magenta.

"Who's your favorite, Correta?" Ethan asked.

I thought for a minute. Who was the best?

"I like all of the ones you guys mentioned for different reasons. But I guess if I had to pick one I would have to pick Storm or maybe Invisible Girl. I don't know."

"I like the Hulk," Beccah put in.

"Why him? He doesn't have a very cool power," Zack said.

"Because he can be tamed by the one he loves," said Beccah again giving me a knowing glance.

I am going to kill the girl when I get her alone... and I start to feel better.

"I guess we all see traits in the Hero's we like that we want to personify. We want to have certain quality's that these people have. I guess you could say that these are our role models," said Beccah thoughtfully.

"Am I you role model?" said strecho boy from behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Our whole group glowered at the two intruders.

"What do you want Lash?" Layla asked in annoyed tone of voice.

"I just want talk to light girl here. I haven't even found out here name. What is it, by the way?" he said to Beccah.

I stood up, the effort making me head reel for a moment. I looked him in the eye the best I could being a foot and a half shorter than him.

"May I talk to you outside?" I said.

I walked out side and he followed, which surprised me.

"Well?" he said after I had stared him down sufficiently for several minutes.

"You seem to like my sister Beccah."

"Oh, that's her name."

"Yes, if you are attracted to her I see no reason why you can't be her friend, but you will need to change some aspects of your behavior before you can be approved as good enough to be her friend"

"You have to _approve_ of me before you will let me be your sisters friend?"

I gave him a deadpan stare before I answered. the wind stared to rise and swirl around us as I spoke.

"I love my sister very much. I will not let you or anyone else hurt her. Your treatment of others has so far shown me that you will not treat my sister with respect and kindness. If you don't want to find out just how powerful I am I suggest you either stop bothering her or start behaving in a more gentlemanly like manner."

I turned and walked back to the cafeteria.

When I sat down at the table again the others looked at me expecting some kind explanation of what had happened outside. Since I didn't supply the answer voluntarily Zach asked,"Why did you want to talk to Lash?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The guy you just took outside," Magenta said in a "duh" kind of voice.

"Oh, I needed to explain to him I wasn't a person he should mess with."

"And just how did you do that?" Layla wanted to know.

I just smiled and took another sip of my ginger ale.

The rest of the day passed with very little trouble. Layla made sure I knew how to get to all my classes and would come running up between classes to check on me.

As we walked out of the school to go home I looked at the dreaded bus.

"Is there any way to get home without the bus?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you have to get special permission from Principle Powers." said Ethan.

"Where can I find this Principle of Powers?" I said.

"In her office."

"Show me the way."

Ethan lead me back into the school and started down a confusing path of twist and turns before we ended up in front of a large white door.

"Here you are!" he said cheerfully," I've got to run or I'll miss my bus. See you later."

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer... There was none. I knocked again, but still no answer.

I heard voices down the hall and trouged toward them to see if they knew where Principle Powers was. Luckily one of them did. It is always good if one knows where ones self is.

Principle Powers and Warren and Speed and Lash were all standing outside a door waiting for Principle Powers to open it.

"I can't believe that you tried to burn Mr. Wilks again. He is a shape shifter and he does like to tease you by imitating you , but that does **not** give you the right to try and blast him," she was saying to Warren.

He didn't seem to be listening very well though. I walked up and asked," Hi, I'm looking for Principle Powers. I have-"

"Not you too," she said angrily,"What's your name?"

"Correta Pride, but I don't know what-"

"I don't want to hear excuses," Principle Powers said,"Come in. Don't try and fight because all powers are stopped in this room. I will come and get you four in one hour."

She stalked out of the room before I could say anything else.

"Why are you in here?" Lash wanted to know.

"I don't know. What is this room?"

"It's detention, duh"

"Detention! I can't be in detention! I haven't done anything bad," I exclaimed.

" What did you come in here for?" Warren asked.

" I wanted to get permission to not take the bus home."

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Remember me throwing up in the bushes this morning. That was because I rode on the bus. I don't handle roller coasters and the like well."

"Yeah... I can see that."

We sat in silence for a little while.

"So, what do you do in detention?" I asked.

"You just sit here, you dork," Speed supplied.

"You don't have to do anything else for punishment? You don't have to do some chore or write a paper on how you were wrong?" I said in disbelief.

"No, you just sit and stay out of trouble," said Warren laughing at my naivety.

"That isn't even a real punishment," I said.

"Tell me about it," said Warren," I just get a chance to read more."

"What are you reading?"

"Right know I'm reading Much Ado About Nothing."

"OHHHH! I love that one. That is probably my favorite of Shakespeare's plays."

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting so far."

"You guys are such dorks. Who reads Shakespeare in their spare time?" Speed said.

"No Latin, no Greek, and no Shakespeare," I said in a dry British accent.

"What?" said Lash and Speed as Warren cracked up laughing.

"She just called you guy's idiots," Warren said through his laughter. I thought the guy was going to split a gut he was laughing so hard.

"The American school system doesn't have kids learn a lot of Greek, Latin, or Shakespeare. Things the rest of the world consider vital to a classical education," I explained.

"Whatever," said Lash.

"Did you have that kind of education?" Warren asked.

"Yeah," I said, "My mom home schooled my four sisters and I while my dad worked for the government and we had to move around a lot. We were lucky to get to see a lot of the place that we learned about like the Louvre, castles, cathedrals, and a whole lot of museums."

"That's pretty cool," Warren said.

"How did you get interested and Shakespeare and all that stuff?" I asked.

"My mom is from China and lived in England when she was a little girl, and she moved hear when she went to college. She wanted me to have a good education so she read to me a lot of the classics when I was a kid. I eventually just started to read those kind of books for myself."

"So I guess that both of us were taught by our parents to love learning and reading," I said.

"I just finished reading Sophocles play Antigone. I didn't fully comprehend it until my dad explained to me some of the aspects of Greek culture then. Like the idea of huberous and the Greek gods," I said.

"I want to read after this some of C.S. Lewis' work's. I heard that he was a brilliant philosopher"

"He was," I said with conviction," I would start with his autobiography Ode to Joy. Then if you are interested in his philosophy stuff read Mere Christianity. I read it and I took me a month to read because it was so deep. I would read a section and then have to put it down for a day so I could think about what I had just read."

"Didn't he also write some fantasy books?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, The Chronicles of Narnia are some of the best fiction out there. Second of course to Lord of the Rings by Tolkien."

The conversation continued until Principle Powers come in.

"Ms. Pride I am very sorry. I explained the situation to your parents and they know you didn't get in trouble," she said.

"Oh, it's okay. I realize you were under a lot of stress at that moment," I replied.

"Thank you for being so gracious about it all."

"The reason I came up to you is I wanted to know how I could get permission to not take the bus home. I can fly," I said as we walked out of detention.

"To do that you need someone to show you how to get from here to your home. When you prove that you are able to get back and forth with out any trouble you pass the flying test and then your good to go. That proses takes about a week."

"A week!" I yelled," I can't wait that long. I need to get home without the bus today."

"I'm afraid that just isn't possible," she said apologetically.

"I'll do anything, please don't make me get on that bus. It's the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced and I'm growing up with four sisters who all have super powers. Please!"

Principal powers looked ruffled. I guess the first day of a school like this was a really big hassle." There is nothing I can do right now. I'm sorry," She turned on her heel and started walking away.

"Wait. To pass your flight test you need to have practice with a school trainer right?"Warren's voice echoed down the hall. Principal Powers turned around.

" Yes that is true Mr.Peace, but there is no trained professional here and I'm late for a meeting with the board of Global Education." She looked at him as if expecting an argument. He gave her one.

"I've spent a considerable amount of time with Will and he's constantly flying and so I know how it works and stuff. So you could make me a one of the schools flying representatives and so it would be inside the school's rules. Plus I'm sure Coreta knows what she's doing."

"I could do that Mr. Peace, but that would leave the question of how you would get home or help her. The trainer flies along with the student and that power is not in your domain."

Warren stood thinking with his brows knitted tightly together. Suddenly his face slackened and he smiled."I know!" he exclaimed with more energy then I had seen in him all day. "Can you carry me?"

"I don't know," I said unsure,"hold still and don't squirm."

I concentrated and started the create a wind to blow him up. He lifted off the ground, but didn't go very far up. I stopped and thought for a minute. "Here get on my back in piggy-back style and don't let go." I said.

He put his arms around me and held on tight. I lifted up and was able to maneuver without to many problems. I turned around to face Principle Powers. "I can hold him like this for a while and I can still fly pretty well."

She looked at me for a moment, making sure that my flight didn't waver at all. "Alright Ms. Pride, but don't you drop him."

"Yes ma'am," I said.

I flew out of the school and toward the bus stop. I told Ron that I was flying home and he wished me luck and told me to be careful.

"Which way?" I asked Warren.

"That way," he said pointing.

I took off and soared happy to not have to go on the bus and be part of the wind for just a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Warren and I flew to my house and I gently set him down in the back yard so that no one saw us. "How did you know to put me on your back?" he asked.

"I some times fly my younger sisters, Noelle and Elaine, around; but I don't have to do that with Elaine anymore. She just got her power."

"What is it?"

"She can shape shift into any animal. So she can fly when in a bird form."

"Pretty cool. Well, I guess I'll be going. See you around," he said as walked toward the street.

I watched him turn out of our yard and head toward his house. I then walked into the front yard so I could enter through the front door.

"I'm home," I shouted.

Elaine came rushing at me shouting, asking me what did I do at school and why was I late and why did the principle call. I groaned and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, mom," I said trying to act causally.

"Some one had an interesting day today," she said.

"Yeah... but it wasn't really my fault. It was a mistake that I got detention," I said hoping she would understand.

"I know. Principle Powers called and explained that, and she also said that you were sick, that you damaged a desk with chemicals, and applied for your flying license."

"It was a pretty interesting day," I said.

"I'm sorry you had such a tough first day. Maybe tomorrow will be better," she said.

"I hope so," I said fervently,"What am I making for supper?"

"I thought that you could make Fettuccine Alfredo," she suggested.

"That sounds great. I'll go put my school stuff away and then I'll start making it," I said as I headed toward my room.

Beccah and I share a room and she was there when I came in. "Where were you?" she wanted to know.

"I got stuck in detention," I explained.

"What! Isn't that were bad kids go? What were you doing there?" she explained.

"It was a _horrible_ mix-up. The principle didn't give me time to explain why I was there and just stuck me in detention. When she found out that she had made a mistake she was very apologetic and she let me fly home."

"So you didn't have to take the bus home."

"Nope and am I ever glad," I said as I started to change my clothes into some thing more comfortable.

I headed down-stairs and started to grate the cheese for the Fettuccine. When supper was almost ready, Dad came in and asked how my first day of school had been. "It was okay," I said nonchalantly.

My mom came in and my parent's kissed hello. "How was your day?" my mom asked.

"It was good. I saved the world again, but I can't tell you how."

"The story of your life," I said jokingly.

"Coreta had an interesting day today," my mom said.

"Oh?" said my dad wanting to know more.

"I'll tell you while we eat," I said as I headed toward the dinning room with the food.

While we ate I told the whole story of my day. My dad laughed at me having to take Lash outside for a "my little sister" talk.

"I'm glad you made friends even if you didn't have a very good day otherwise," he said.

"It's okay. As long as I don't have to take the bus I should be okay," I said.

"When the principle called she said that she would send someone to fly with you to school tomorrow," my mom said.

"That good. I hope they realize that it's morning," I said. No such luck.

The next morning I was awoken by my alarm clock. As I made my way down stairs the door bell rang.' who could it be at this hour?' I wondered.

I opened the door and a lady and a man in super hero costumes greeted me with a smile."Hello, I'm Steve Stronghold and this is my wife Josie Stronghold. We are here to take you to school," the man said with a smile and a pose at the end.

"...what?" I said in a quavery morning voice.

"The school has asked me to take you to school because we are the closes super heroes in the area who can fly. I hope you don't mind?" the lady said gently.

"Oh... that okay. Um. I'll be right back let me grab my school bag," I said.

I hurried up the stairs and said to Beccah on my way out of the room,"Get up. I'll not be going on the bus today so you'll have to get there yourself. I have your breakfast on the counter. See you when I get there. Okay?"

"What?... okay," my sister said as she was still groggy from sleeping.

I dashed down the stairs and joined Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold in the yard.

"Now," Mrs. Stronghold began,"How long have you been flying?"

"Since I was ten," I replied.

"Good have you ever been flying with out an adult present?"

"Yeah, lots of times. My mom and dad used to let me fly every were as long as I wasn't seen and I've taken my sister's flying a lot too."

"Alright, well let's head out," said Mr. Stronghold impatiently.

"One more thing dear. Have you been flying in this area a lot?" Mrs. Stronghold said sweetly.

"No, we just got here and I haven't really figured out how to fly without being seen by the neighbors," I said sheepishly.

"Well, we'll have to build you a tree house in the back yard with can double as a take off the landing platform. But for now we'll just check and see if the coast is clear and then take off."

Mr. Stronghold made sure that no one was coming. Then Mrs. Stronghold grabbed Mr. Stronghold from behind and she took off carrying him along. I summand up a wind and I followed.

"What are your powers, dear?" Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"I have control over wind and sound." I replied.

"Is that why we can hear each other so well." Mr. Stronghold said putting two and two together.

I nodded yes with a smile. They were a very nice couple. We soared along, Mrs. Stronghold pointing out landmarks to help me orient myself in the air. When we got there just as the bus did. "Thank you for flying me here, Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold," I said.

"It was a pleasure and please call us Commander and Jetstream," Mr. Stronghold said with a wink.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Will said running up to us. Following him was Layla and Beccah.

"Why hello dear. We were just taking Coreta here to school."Mrs. Stronghold said,"Coreta this is my son Will Stronghold."

"We've met. He helped me yesterday when I got sick," I said.

"That's my boy. Helping the world one person at a time," Mr. Stronghold said proudly.

I laughed and said my thanks and headed toward the school. The rest of the day was fairly normal, if you can all being in a superhero school normal.

In Science class Mr. Medulla had us assemble freeze rays. I studied it hard so that I would be able to tell Noelle all the particulars. Warren didn't seem to be doing much though. "Aren't you going to put that together?" I asked.

Warren just looked at the pieces on his part of the desk and gave a very indifferent,"No."

"Why not?" I asked. Why would anyone not do the assignment the teacher had given them?

"I don't get it." He said quietly.

"But you just put this here and make sure that it's tight enough and ..." I blushed realizing I was taking over his project," sorry."

"It's okay," he said with exasperated sigh.

"Why do you put this here?" he wanted to know.

"The hold the freon which will make the ice to freeze stuff."

"And this goes where?"

"You don't put that on till last. It's just to protect your hand from freezing when you shoot. You can attach the coil that carries the freon to the barrel. Here," showing him what to do next.

Together we worked on the gun until the end of class. We didn't finish it, but he understood what went were and why it went there.

As we got up to go to lunch, I asked him,"Aren't Speed and Lash suppose to be here."

"Yeah," he said looking around,"I guess they decided to bail."

We walked into the cafeteria and there were Speed and Lash. Lash was standing over Beccah and she looked angry and like she was about to cry.

"What are you doing to her!" I screamed as I stormed over, kicking up a whirl wind as I came,"Leave her alone!"

"Chill, babe," Speed said," We just wanted to get to know her better."

"Get away from her and leave now," I said my eyes flashing leaving no room to argue.

Speed and Lash slunk away, but they gave off an air of defiance that said they were leaving because they wanted to not because they were told to.

I turned to Beccah. " What happened?" I asked gently as the wind around us faded.

"They were just teasing me about having Zack, Magenta, and Ethan for friends. It isn't so bad to be a sidekick. I didn't want to use my powers, but they were making me so mad."

I smiled at her. "It's good that you stick up for your friends and that you showed great restraint from using your powers. I just don't have that kind of control when I get angry or upset."

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Warren and the rest of the gang. Layla sat down next to Beccah and started the comfort her, saying that Lash and Speed weren't worth get upset over and thanks for sticking up for the sidekicks.

I sat thinking and by the end of lunch I had a plan.

Our next class was P.E. The "p" stands for physical and the "e" stands for embarrassment. Coach Boomer said,"Today we are going to play Save the Citizen. Lash and Speed you want to be Villains?"

They nodded. I leaned over to Layla and asked,"What is Save the Citizen?"

"It's were two Villains try and stop two Heroes from saving that dummy over there. I don't like this game. Too much unnecessary violence."

I laughed at her hippy ways and sat down to watch the game. Lash and Speed chose this guy who could shape shift into different people and Warren. Warren was looked very unhappy to be chosen and none to pleased with his partner too. "Oh, dear," Layla said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"That guy," she said pointing to the shape shifter Warren was paired with,"he and Warren don't get along very well. I hope Warren doesn't lose control."

Warren and the shape shifter just eyed each other and took their positions. The next three minutes were the second longest three minutes of my life. Warren and Speed Lash started to battle. Warren throwing fire balls at Lash and Lash stretching into weird positions to avoid them. The shape shifter kid changed into a real strong guy and went after the citizen. Speed tripped him and scampered off. He too fast to catch. Warren was growing more and more frustrated because he couldn't seem to hit Lash. Finally with a roar of rage he formed the biggest fire ball yet and threw it at him with gusto.

He missed.

But he did hit Speed from behind. The fireball hit Speed and knocked him down. Giving the shape shifter the chance to grab the citizen.

"That's game," Coach Boomer announced. "Mr. Peace and Mr.Wilks please pick you opponents for the next round."

Warren looked mad, but he didn't argue with the coach. He gloweringly looked at the Wilks kid. "We pick Coreta and Layla," said Wilks with a smirk at Warren.

Warren looked shocked. He hadn't been expecting that. I turned to Layla and said,"Does that mean you and I have to go down there and fight Warren and the Wilks kid?"

"Yeah," she said reluctantly with a sigh.

She and I stepped out onto the floor. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I didn't want a bad grade in P.E. either. "You take Warren and I'll take Ryan. Don't let them near the citizen," Layla said.

I nodded. I was to nervous to really think. The buzzer sounded for us to start and Warren started to throw a fire ball at me. I summand up a wind and blew him over. I then turned to Ryan Wilks. He had turned into Wolverine and was slicing Layla's plants she had placed around the citizen to keep him from getting it. She was trying to grow some thing that could with stand his blades, but was too distraught over her plants dying to think straight. I came up behind him and said,"I wouldn't do that if I were you." My voice carrying eerily around the gym. He turned and I blew him over with so much force he slammed into the wall. He try ed to get up, but the hit had knocked all the breathe out of him. "Coreta!" Layla screamed.

Warren was up and had nearly burned his way to the citizen. I flew over and tackled him away from the citizen dummy. We landed in a heap on the floor and he jumped up and threw a fire ball at me. I wasn't ready for it so it hit me. I blew the wind around me to put it out and then turned to Warren. He was half way to the citizen. I blew him away from the citizen gently. He grimaced and fought it running into the wind I had created. He slowly made him way towards the citizen using the floor to drag himself closer. I flew over the citizen and said to Layla,"Create more plants to protect it and I'll just keep up a wind blowing away from it. Maybe we can keep them away from it long enough for the game to end."

She nodded and created a rose brier so thick and thorny that it would hurt anyone to get through it. The scent of roses was blown through the gym. Both Warren and Ryan were unable to get through our defenses. Five second later the buzzer sounded. "We won," I said to Layla shocked.

"Hit the showers everyone," Coach Boomer barked.

I noticed that Layla was very quite as we headed to get changed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't like being the Villains and winning. I want the good guys to win," Layla admitted.

I digested that thought for a moment. "Just because we were called the villains doesn't mean we were the real villains. The skills that we used to protect the citizen are just as important as the skills we need to fight to save the citizen. If we only know how to attack then we won't be able to protect and the enemy will be able to defeat us. I'm not saying I didn't mind being called the villain, but we need both skill sets from the game."

I couldn't have spoken truer words.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home that day both Noelle and Elaine came up to me excitment radiating off them. "What's up Ice Queen? It takes alot to get you to show this kind of emotion." I said.

"We unpacked our intruments today. Mom let us set up in the loft in the garage. We have our own little band place!" squealed Elaine as happy as she could be.

"Whoot!" I shouted. We headed to the garage and I saw that they had set up Annalee's guitar, My bass, Beccah's keyboard, Noelle's electric guitar, and Elaine's drums. On the wall they had hung up an assortment of instruments that between the five of us we knew how to play.

"Dude, you guys did a great job setting up." I said. I went over and picked up my bass.  
I plugged it into an amp and started to play. Noelle picked up her guitar and added on to the improve. Elaine sat down at her snare set and picked up the beat. Beccah hearing us from our room, rushed down.

"Alright, the Pride girls are back in busness," she said as turned on her keyboard.

We finished the song and laughed with joy at having the ability to play together again.

"When Annalee comes home we should try and get a gig," Beccah suggested.

"That would be too cool." Noelle said.

"Let's play something that sounds abit erie," I said. I handed Noelle the violin and pointed to Beccah to start on her keyboard. She put it in synthasiser mode and playing, soft and flowing. Noelle waited a few measures added her violin. Elaine started at the same time with her bongos. I waited and then started to play a melody with some pan pipes.

My mom came in to listen to us. She listened for a while and then started to slowly sway to the music. I gently lifted into the air and twirled with the music. My mom rose and joined me in our air dance. Noelle stoped playing the violin long enough to create a few flurrys of snow. I blew the snow flakes around my mom and I as we danced. Beccah kept playing with one hand and with the other sent a dazzling light that glinted off the snow in the air and made it sparkle. I touched back down to the ground and let my mom have the spot light for a while. We then ended the music as my mom also let her self come back to earth.

"That was beautiful girls," she said.

"We just added to the effect," Noelle said quietly.

"You are the real beautiful one," Beccah said.

"Thank you," my mom said blushing," I have to start dinner."

"I'll come help you," I said putting down my pan pipes,"what are we having?"

"I was going to make chicken and some vegtables grilled."

"I can grill the chicken and vegtables. You can boil some water for noodles," I said.

My sisters followed us into the kitchen and mom set them to chopping up and putting on scuers the vegtables. I went out side and turned on the grill. A few minutes later Noelle skated out to me on the ice she had created.

"Careful.The fence isn't high enough to block out all the neighbors," I said laughing at her antics.

She tossed her head and handed me the chicken and vegtables. I put them on the grill and closed the lid.

"When Annalee comes home for the weekend we should play some more," I said.

"Yeah," Noelle said distracted from the tiny rink she was making in the yard. She then began to skate on it. Doing arabesques and tricky foot work.

I watched her beautiful form and then turned back to my cooking. I then had the feeling that someone was watching us. Beccah came out and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Beccah do you see any one watching us?" I whispered," Don't look as if you are looking around! Just start to casualy gaze around the yard."

A few minutes later she said,"I see him."

"Where?" I asked darkly.

"He's over there. It looks like he streched himself into that tree," she giggled.

I turned and there was Lash watching us from the top of a tree a normal person never would have been able to get into. He didn't see me watching him though. He was to preoccupied watching Beccah.

"Hey, Noelle. Come here for a minute," I said.

"What?" she said annoyed that I had disrupted her communion with the ice.

"Look over as casualy as you can and see that guy in the tree."

"Did he see me create the ice rink?" she said worried.

"I don't know, but he's a super to so it's okay," I reassured her,"I want you to freeze him."

She gave me a strange look. Beccah laughed and said,"Do it. It should be funny."

Noelle rolled her eyes and then turned and froze him. He was so surprized that he didn't have the chance to move out of the way. I looked around to make sure there was no one else watching us and then I flew up and brought him down out of the tree.

"Man, is he cold," I said.

"Gee, I wonder why that is," Noelle said sarcasticly as she unfroze him.

He gasped as he was brought back to normal tempratures. He huddled close to the grill. Feeding off the warmth it gave off. Beccah put her jacket over his shoulders.

"W-w-what d-d-d-did you d-d-do th-th-at for?" he shivered.

"Why were you watching us? And how did you find out we lived here?" I said.

"I live in that house right there," he said pointing to a house that was two houses down from ours,"I saw Beccah go into this house when she got off the bus."

"Oh great. We have a stalker living near us," said Noelle.

"Next time just knock on the front door. We don't deal well with unwelcome intruders," I said.

"You were watching me get off the bus?" Beccah said,"Why?"

"I don't know," Lash shrugged,though I thought I noticed his cheeks might of gone slightly pink despite being recently frozen.

" You should have just knocked on the front door," Noelle said rolling her eyes.

"Why were you watching me get off the bus?" Beccah repeated.

"I just noticed okay, it wasn't like I was watching you speciffically, you think everything revoles around you, don't you, man you are as spoiled as people say." Lash said.

"LASH!" a voice said from his yard.

"Coming!" he yelled back,"I have to get going."

He streched and did a flip into his yard.

"Wow," Noelle said,"That's pretty freaky looking."

"You should see him when he isn't so stiff from being frozen," said Beccah watching him go.

"Come on you guys," I said,"The chicken is done. Noelle can you take this into mom and Beccah and I will be right in with the vegtables."

"Sure," Noelle said.

"What do you think of him?" I asked Beccah as soon as Noelle had left.

"He's okay, I guess," Beccah said,"I think he doesn't know how to aproche people with out being rude. Maybe that's why he was so mean to me in the cafeteria."

"I think he has a mean streak a mile wide," I put in,"but I think that some good influence and the right pretty girl could change him."

Beccah gave me a glare and then headed into the house with a platter of vegtables. I followed laughing. She was soo cute when she was emberassed., but she deserved it after the teasing she had given me in the cafertria.

We had a pleasant dinner and we learned that dad had saved Japan from a villian who wanted to wipe it out with a gigantic tidle wave. We cheared and gasped in fear in all the right places as he told the story and laughed at the end when the people of Japan had tryed to thank him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

After dinner I asked mom and dad if I could have my friends from school over for dinner on Friday night.

"Sure," mom said,"I would love to meet your friends."

"Great!" Beccah and I said at the same time.

The next morning I woke up and headed down stairs to make breakfast. I had told Beccah last night that her breakfast would be on the counter, but I probably would be gone before she got up.

Jetstream and the Commander were just walking up the walk way when I came out all the way ready this time.

"Good morning. It's great to see you up and at 'em this morning," the Commander said with gusto.

Still half asleep, I just glared at him for being a morning person. Who would want to be a morning person anyway?

Jetstream laughed at my not being awake and then said,"Shall we get you to school."

I nodded and we took off.

"How to you fly?" I asked Jetstream,"I use the wind and my sister walks on light, but you don't seem to have a sorce for your flying."

"No, I don't use an element to fly. I just am able to lift off the ground," she said.

"That must have been scary when you found out your power," I said.

"Yes it was," she said with a laugh,"I didn't know how to get back down."

"Yeah, the same thing happened to me. I was angery with one of my sisters and a wind just came and blew me up. I didn't want to stop the currant because I didn't want to crash down. My dad had to fly up and get me."

"Who are your parent's?" the Commander asked.

"Whirlwind and EagleEye," I said.

"Ah, old Terrance. I use to go to school with him, but he was two grades ahead of me," he said.

"Maybe we should have your family over for dinner some times," Jetstream suggested.

"All seven of us?" I said.

"Seven! How many siblings do you have?" Jetstream said surprized.

"Four sisters."

"I didn't know that your parents had so many children." she said.

"I was actualy going to ask Will and his friends over for dinner on Friday," I said.

"That sounds nice. I'm sure Will would love that," Jetstream said as we touched down at the school.

At lunch I told everyone about Friday night.

"I would love too!" Layla squealed with delight,"I was actualy going to ask you, Beccah, and Magenta over for a sleepover. But we can do that next week."

"Why not we have dinner over at my house and then the girls go over to your house. I don't see why we can't have both," Beccah said.

"What time should we be at your house?" Ethan asked.

"About 5:30. That way you'll walk in just as dinner gets done," I said.

"5:30 it is then," said Will cheerfuly.

We didn't realize that others were listening in on our conversation.

Friday came and I rushed to get to school. Jetstream said,"Today you will be able to get your license to fly to school. Is that why your rushing to school?"

"Yeah, but I'm also having your son and his friends over for dinner and I just want to get through school. Then I'll be able to go home and make dinner."

"You cook?" said Commander interested.

"A little. I'm not that good yet. I'm not as good as my mom or my grandmother," I said.

"Well, they have had a few more years of pratice," said Jetstream pleasantly.

At lunch that day I sat down excited about the up coming weekend. Beccah plopped down next to me. She wasn't radiating her usual light.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I have to get tutored in my Hero classes," she said buring her head in her hands.

"It's okay. I'm sure that others have needed help for these kinds of classes and these are the classes that I'm having the hardest time in, but I have Will and Warren right there to help me," I said trying to reassure her.

"I have to go this afternoon and get tutored. I might be late for dinner," She said still discuraged.

"That's fine," Layla said," We can wait for you. We will just have more time to get it perfect for you."

Beccah sighed and started to eat her lunch.

After school ended I found her on her way to the Principles office to meet with her tutor.

"I'm going home and if you need me you just call," I said.

"There will be a bus to take me home. Priciple Powers wanted to make sure that our family doesn't have any more trasportation problems," she said with a sarctic laugh.

"Be good and get caught up," I said and then I headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

I was pulling one of the enchalda pans out of the oven when a golden eagle, who I presumed to be Elaine, flew over my head. "Watch it Elaine. I nearly dropped it," I said.

Noelle came running past saying,"You are so dead when I catch up with you."

I sighed and was just thankful I hadn't dropped dinner. The door bell rang and I ran to get it.

"Come on in you'al. I was just pulling dinner from the oven. You can head to the back yard and we'll be ready to eat as soon as Beccah and my parent's get back," I said ushering them in and pointing them to the patio doors.

"Where are your parent's?" Will asked.

"They went to pick up my sister, Annalee, and her boyfriend from college. They should be back any minute," I replied,"You guys can just sit on the benches. I'll be there in a minute."

I finished takeing dinner from the oven and I put it in a place it would stay warm. Just as I was heding outside to join my friends I heard someone give a shout. I rushed out side to see Noelle. She had hit Warren with an Ice Flurry. He hadn't seen who was atacking him so he had flamed up. Noelle was so scared that she had turned paler than her normal white self.

Then an enourmas dragon swoped down and placed it's self between Warren. It flamed it's breathe at Warren, daring him to try anything.

I flew over saying,"Elaine it's okay. Don't hurt him."

The dragon blinked and then started to shift into my sister. Elaine gave Warren an angery glare.

"It was an accident," Noelle said softly,"I was trying to hit Elaine and he just walked into it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Layla said gently.

"Are you okay Warren?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said gruffly.

Just then I heard mom and dad walk in the front door.

"Noelle can you clean up all this ice. Elaine can you get everyone something to drink," I said.

Annalee and her boyfriend, Eric, came out.

"Hi, Correta. Hi, Noelle. Hi, Elaine," Annalee said.

"Hi, Annalee. These are my friend's, Zack, Magenta, Ethan, Will, Layla, and Warren. Hey guys this is my sister Annalee and Eric. Oh, and these are my sisters Noelle and Elaine," I said.

"Hi, Annalee," Layla said," Are you the one who can control plants?"

"It's okay," I reassured Annalee,"They're all supper hero's too."

"Yeah," Annalee said,"What's you power."

"The same thing," Layla said.

"Do you have a power?" Will asked Eric.

"Yeah, I have Technokinetic," Eric said.

"Does that mean you can make like weapons and stuff just by looking at the peaces?" Ethan asked edging away from Eric.

"No," said Eric giving him a funny look,"My powers are a little different. I can turn on anything just by thinking hard enough about it and I don't have to use my hands to use the computer."

"Don't make him mad," I joked," Or you'll never have a life on the internet again."

They all chuckled, but Zack looked like he believed me.

"So what are your guy's powers?" Annalee asked.

"I'm strong and can fly," Will said.

"I can glow," said Zack proudly.

"I can shape shift," Magenta said.

"Into?" Annalee wanted to know.

"A guinea pig," Magenta replied giving us a demonstration.

"That's ... cool," Eric said.

"Bite me," Magenta said.

"I melt." Ethan said.

"You melt?" I said,"You never told me that."

"It's not very impresive," said Ethan.

He then melted down into a pile of slime.

"That's pretty interesting," I said.

"What do you do?" Eric asked Warren thinking he would be safe to ask.

Warren didn't reply he just flamed up. We all jumped back at the amount of heat he radiated.

"Wow," my dad said as he came out onto the patio," That's some power. I bet you didn't have any trouble making hero."

"I don't see why we have to label Super Heroes. We are all working toward the same goal and are on the same team," Layla said.

Just then we heard Beccah come in the front door.

"I'm home and I'm hungery," she said.

"Dinner's ready," my mom called.

"Yes, lets eat," said Will as we all headed into the house.

"We have two kinds of enchaladas," my mom explained," Chicken enchaldas and cheese enchaladas. Just help yourself to what ever kind you prefere."

We all dugg in. We talked about Super Heroes and my dad regaled us with his own super stories. Even my mom told a little about her super hero days before she became a mom.

When we were done with dinner Beccah and I grabbed our night bags.

"Bye, see you tommorow," we called as we headed out the door with our friends.

The guys had decided to escort us girls to Layla's and then go do something them selves. Zack carried Magenta's bag and he, Magenta, and Beccah talked as we walked. Warren and Will walked together and Layla, Ethan, and I did.

"DO your sisters allways fight like that?" Ethan asked.

I smiled. "they love each other a lot, but they just know how to punch each others buttens."

"I'll say," he said

"You don't have any little brothers or sisters to tease and annoy you?" I asked laughing.

"Nope. I'm an only child," Ethan said.

"We're all only children," Layla observed,"except for you and Beccah."

"That's weird," I said.

We looked at Warren and Will walking ahead of us. They seemed to be deep in conversation.

"I wonder what they are talking about," Layla said with a grin.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to know," I said.

"Did you know that boys in the tenth grade have the most intament conversations out of any other age group. You would think that girls have the more intament conversations, but it's the tenth grade boys," I said.

"Dude, that is so weird," Ethan said,"Where did you learn that?"

"I picked up this book on marrige and the difference between men and women. I thought it was a romance novel, but it had some really cool facts about men and how the converse. Since my power has alot to do with communication I decided I need to study it," I said.

"Yeah, that's why I like herbiology so much. I am always wanting to find out more about plants and how they grow. I want to know how I can make them grow and be healthy without having to use my powers," Layla said.

"I can't relate," Ethan said,"I don't know how to connect being able to become slime with anything."

"But your so smart at everything," I said,"You may not specialize in anything now, but you are smarter than us all in school work."

"Except in P.E. Warren and Will still beat all there," Ethan said.

"Yeah, well you still are smart. Even if that doesn't make you a genious at every thing, you can still be good at alot of things," I said as we reached Layla's house," See you guys on Monday."

"Bye," Layla told Will,"Oh, what were you and Warren talking about?"

"We were talking about his reaction to Coretta's sister accidentaly atacking him and her family," Will said,"Why do you want to know?"

"Coretta just said that guys about you age have some of the deepest conversations. That's all," Layla said.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" Warren asked gruffly.

"No," I said," I try and not use my powers to spy on others, except when the situation calls for it. Like I need to save the world or something, but you can guess how many times that's happened. I'll see you guys Monday."

We waved goodbye and then headed into the house.

"Alright girls. Let's have ourselves a ball," Layla said.

"I brought my camera," Beccah said,"I can take your pictures."

"She is so good at taking peoples pictures," I said,"She has the most amazing scrap book of all the pictures she has taken. I'll have to get her to show it to you sometime."

"We can dress up in some of my old dress up," Layla suggested.

"Yeah, I'm receding back into my childhood games again," Magenta said.

We all laughed at her sacasim.

"Come on, I'll get some clothes and we can put on a fashion show," Layla said.

We followed her into her room and Beccah started to set up her equipment.

"Here you go," Layla said as she came in with a whole armfull if dresses and scarves and pretty clothes.

"I'll do your guys hair," Magenta said grabbing a brush from Layla's dresser.

"You first," she said pointing to me.

I sat down and she proceded to style my hair.

"How did you get these highlight in your hair," she asked.

"They're there naturaly, just like yours. They have alot to do with my wind power."

"Yeah, not alot of people have brown hair with ,what is this gray, highlights."

"Yeah, but yours look way cooler. Beccah hates having blonde highlights in her hair. She thinks they make her look to preppy. She would rather have something a little more punk like you."

"Yeah well you can tell her that it's difficult having purple hair. It's hard to find clothes to match."

"You seem to do a pretty good job of it. It's hard to go wrong with black. Beccah loves your sense of style."

"I like what she does. She has some much color. She incorparates every color of the rainbow."

"Yeah she doesn't realize it but because light has in it every color. She feels atracted to lots of color."

"Hmm, I had never thought about it like that before, but it makes sense. Your done. Layla your my next victim. Come sit down."

"Here Correta," Layla handing me a dress,"Wear this for your picture."

I went into the bathroom to put it on. It was a white dress that nearly went to the floor. The skirt fluttered and swayed at my ankles. I came out and Layla, Beccah, and Magenta stopped what they were doing and stared.

"You have to be flying for you picture," Beccah said.

"Totally," Magenta said.

"And we should put on some wings I have from hallaween a few years ago. And we can give you a halo," Layla said.

"I'll take care of the halo," Beccah grinned.

"Alright you guys," I said exsaperated,"Magenta, I'll do your hair while Layla and Beccah go and get into what their wearing."

"I'm going to wear this green dress from homecoming," Layla said.

"What should I wear?" Beccah wondered looking through the pile of clothes on Layla's bed.

"This was my mom's," Layla said holding up a black dress,"It will look so cool with the right lighting."

Beccah took the dress eger to try on some thing she normaly didn't wear.

"So what are you going to do with my hair?" Magenta asked.

"I'm going to play off your excotic look," I said.

I let it down and pinned it up with a clip with a purple flower on it.

"There you go. Simple, yet very fetching," I said admiring my work," You should let your hair down more often."

"Yeah, what ever," she said heading to go put on her clothes.

Layla appeared in her green dress that suited her temperment. And Beccah looked completly different in the black dress she had on matched with a choker, but the effect was exquiset. Magenta appeared a few minutes later in a oriental collar dress that was black and purple.

"Wow, you look so elegant," Layla said to her.

"We all look lovely," I said.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Can we just take the picture?" Magenta said.

Beccah got her camera and said,"Layla your first. Let's go into the garden and we'll get you by that rose bush."

Layla posed as if she had just grown one of the flowers on the bush, which she had, and Becccah and I created just enough light and wind to make it look like a proffesional had taken the pictures.

Beccah looked around for a good place to take Magenta's picture.

"There, under the magniola tree," she pointed.

"Here take this," Layla said handing Magenta a parisol.

Beccah snapped the camera as Magenta took on different poses with the parisol. For the her second to last picture she picked up the ginuea pig that had come ambling up to her and for the last one she shape shifted into her own ginuea pig form.

"That will be so cute!" Beccah squealed with delight.

"Oh, joy," Magenta replied.

"Now you," Beccah said pointing to me,"Fly some were."

I rose and created a whirl wind that blew all around me. I slowly danced in the air giving Beccah lots of different poses to take.

"Alright your turn," I said as I came down from the sky.

"Here," she said handing me the camera.

She rose into the air and I created a wind that blew up her hair and made her look like a dark and mysterious fairy plus an evil glint in her eyes gave it the right effect.

I took some shoot from different angles and then she said she was done. We went into the house and Layla made us some popcorn. We put in _Pride and Prejudice_ the ultimate chick flick. We watched the first three hours of it. It was late when we finally turned off the tv so we decided to go to bed. When we got into our sleeping bags we talked about what we wanted to do with our powers.

"I want be a photographer by day and by night be Star Spin. The greatest light to shine during the night's evils," Beccah said dramaticly.

"I wouldn't mind being put as you side kick," Magenta said.

"I don't see why we couldn't be a team. Like the Fantastic Four. The best heroes work in teams such as x-men," Layla said.

"I just want to get though high school," I said," But I wouldn't mind being Wind Singer. I think it would be more fun to be part of a team though."

"What do you want your name to be?" Beccah asked Magenta.

"I don't know. They're assighned to us, so I never really gave it much thought," she replied.

"But you must have thought about it a little," Beccah said,"When we were little all our sisters and us made up names for each of us. Annalee was Blossom creator and healer of plants. Coretta was Wind Singer. I am Star Spin. Noelle is Ice Queen. Elaine became Advocate protector of animals."

"I guess it would be cool to be called Dark Spyer," Magenta said timidly.

"That's a great name because you turn into a black and pink guinea pig. You would be great at spying on vilians and evil people," Beccah said.

"What would you like to be called?" I asked Layla.

"Maybe The Green Grower," Layla said,"That's not a very good name, but there isn't a really good name for some one who grows plants."

Suddenly we heard a crash by the window. We screamed and then we all ran to the window. Beccah shone a light so we could see who or what was out there. We just got a glimps of a striped arm hanging from the branch nearest Layla's window.

"Lash!" we all said at once.


	8. Chapter 8

"How did he know we were here?" I said.

"Did he see us take those pictures?" Magenta worried,"if he teases me about wearing a dress like that I'll bit his ankles."

We all tried not to laugh at her guinea pig threat.

"Correta, is now one of the times you feel it would be wise to use your powers of sound?" Layla asked sweetly, but the devilish grin she gave afterwards told me that she was planning to take action against the outrage that had occurred.

"Yes," I said serenely," I think that this would be a very good time to use my powers."

I opened the window and stepped out.

"Magenta, will you shape shift and I'll carry you to Lash's house. Beccah can bring Layla?"

"Yes. Layla grow a vine to tie us together. That way I'll have an easier time of carrying you," Beccah said.

We set out quietly and silently making our way towards his house. Beccah drew away any light that might shine on us and give away our flight.

"Hey, guy?" she said as we neared his house," don't hurt him."

"We won't hurt him," said the guinea pig in my arms," just mame him."

"We won't hurt him," Layla assured Beccah," but we will teach him not to be a peeping Tom."

"Quiet," I instructed.

We landed on the roof. I kept any sound we made from being heard.

"Magenta, try to find where he is. We'll wait on the roof until you get back," I sad as she scampered into the attic through a hole in the roof.

We waited for a few minutes for her to return. She came up though the hole and changed back.

"He is in his room studying," she said in disbelief as she pointed out the window to his room.

"I guess even would be villains have to study," I said.

"He might not turn out to be a villain," Beccah said.

"So did you have a plan?" I asked Layla.

"Beccah can create one of those Star Globes?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to throw one of those at him. He could get seriously hurt," she said in return.

"We won't throw it at him," Layla said mischievously.

Beccah held out her hand and closed her eyes in concentration. A bright globe of light generated above her hand about the size of a soccer ball.

Layla laughed and said,"Guide it into his window and I'll take it from there."

We flew to a tree a few yards away from his window so we would have a clear view of what happened. Beccah sent the globe into his window with the wave of her hand. Lash didn't see it at first, but then a looked up. He started at it and then drew closer to inspect it. Layla suddenly grew a plant from the middle of the Star Globe. Lash jumped back as it grew and seemed to reach out for him. I laughed and then added my own effect.

"If you ever look in another girls widow again your punishment will not be so lenient," My voice boomed from the direction of the Star Globe.

We took off from the tree. Flying back towards Layla's house.

"That was so awesome," Layla said," and we didn't have to result to violence."

"I wish you guys would have let me take a nip at his ankles though," Magenta said.

"That was funny," Beccah said through her laughter.

"We make a good team," I said,"All villains will scream in terror at the name of the- what should we call ourselves?"

"Scream like Lash did when a freaky talking plant star attacks him?" Layla asked.

"Even worse," I grinned.

"Can you get more freaked out than that?" Magenta asked.

We all laughed. We got back to Layla's house and went to bed for real this time.

The next day we went back home after a wonderful breakfast of fruit salad.

"We're home," Beccah shouted as she entered the house.

"Yes! We can practice," Elaine said as she and Noelle rushed to great us.

"I found a place were we can play," Annalee said.

"You got us a gig!" Beccah said excitedly.

"Yeah and it's at your school for the school dance," Annalee said.

"Our school is having a dance?" I asked.

"Well if we're going to play for it I assume your going to have a dance," Annalee said teasing me.

"What kinds of songs should we play?" Beccah asked as we headed to the loft.

"I we need about twenty songs," Annalee said.

She handed us a paper that had all the particulars for the job.

"Let's ask mom and dad if they know some oldies but goodies," Beccah suggested.

"Like gross" Noelle said instantly.

"I want to sing Take my Breathe Away," I said adding my two cents.

"We should have You are the Devil and the Devil is Bad," Elaine said suggesting one of her favorites.

"Well lets put a list of songs together and then we can decide what we're going to play," Annalee said.

We worked the rest of the day practicing and putting together a show for the school dance.

On Monday I got to fly to school all by my self. I liked to solitude, but I missed Jet stream's and the Commander's company. In Mad Science we were supposed to put together a gun that paralyzed your enemy. Warren and I were putting it together.

"So, I heard that you had an interesting night on Friday," he said in a dis concerned matter.

"Did Layla tell you?" I laughed.

"No, she told Stronghold and he told me," he explained as he put in the trigger.

"Those two are so cute," I commented.

He just gave me a dry look and didn't say anything.

"What? You don't think that they look cute together?" I said.

"I don't think it terms of cute," he said curtly.

"Yeah, I guess your too manly and macho for that," I said.

He grunted but didn't say anything else for the rest of the class. As we got up to leave for lunch I said,"I got to stop by the little super heroes room. I'll be at lunch in a minute."

He grunted his assurance that he heard me and walked off. As I came out of the lady's room I heard my sister yelling at some one. I peeked around the corner and she was yelling at Lash,"What were you doing outside of Layla's window. Do you know just how much I worried about you? I thought my sister was going to kill you? And if she didn't I was?"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Lash said trying to calm her down," I just wanted to see you."

"How much did you see?" Beccah said her voice quiet and deadly.

"I saw you guys take the pictures in the yard and then watch some dumb movie, but I didn't see anything inappropriate," he assured her.

"Fine," she said still disgruntle, but no longer livid at him,"I'll see you after school. I need more help with my hero class. How am I suppose to know the best way to stop a radio active spider from terrizing the nation?"

She walked off in the direction of the cafeteria. Lash watched her go and then sagged against the lockers.

"Stupid, so stupid," he said to himself.

"You have no idea," I said flatly.

He jumped at the sound of my voice. He looked at me and started to turn away to run.

"Don't even think about it," I said picking him up with a gust of wind,"So your my sister's tutor."

"Yes," he said.

"Well, I hope that you will take my advice and treat her with the utmost respect," I said.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting your sister in any way," he said.

"Then I wouldn't repeat the little scene from Friday," I said as I dropped him and sauntered away.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw them all at the lunch table already. "Just let me go get my lunch," I called over.

"Warren already got you lunch," Layla said,"Didn't you ask him to?"

She gave him a quizzical look, which he ignored trying to look totally consumed with his book.

"No, I didn't but thanks," I said.

He just grunted showing that he had heard me, but that was the last sound he made all of lunch. I looked at what he had gotten me and realized that he knew what I liked. A salad and a yogurt with cranberry juice were on the tray before me.

I looked up and found that the whole table, with the exception of Warren, were looking at me with huge grins on their faces. I gave them a glare and then sat down to enjoy my lunch.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the school dance," Layla said.

"I hope this one goes a bit better than the last one," Will said.

"What was so bad about the last one?" I asked.

"We saved the school from Royal Pain," said Ethan.

"Wow, why didn't we hear about this?" Beccah wanted to know.

"I guess it's just old news," Will shrugged.

"Well I can guaranty that the music will be good," Beccah said.

She continued to talk but there was no sound because I had blocked her voice. She turned angrily toward me. She patted her throat.

"What? Can't speak?" I grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at me and pulled out her note book. She wrote and told the rest group that we were doing music for the dance.

"That's so cool!" Layla said.

"You guys have a band?" Zack said.

"Yeah, my parent's made us learn different instruments when we were home schooled. We eventually formed a band because we were bored one day," I said.

"Can I speak now?" Beccah asked and then did so with out waiting for my reply,"Annalee and Eric will be playing with us. I'm going to play the keyboard and Coretta is going to sing."

"You sing?" said Layla interested,"Care to give us a demonstration?"

"No," I said leaving no room to argue.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport," Beccah said.

"If you don't stop everyone in the whole cafeteria will found out that your nick name as a child was-"

"That's okay," Beccah said nervously,"If you don't want to sing you don't have to."

Warren choked on his juice. Will_ gently_ patted him on the back as Warren coughed and try ed to regain his breath.

"What is her nick name?" Zack asked.

I smiled but didn't say anymore.

When school let out I walked with Layla to the bus stop. We were in a passionate discussion about when it was right to use your powers, but we paused when we saw Warren stalk over to Beccah.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he ordered.

"What?" she said distracted by the sun's rays shinning through the clouds.

"You set me up and I didn't appreciate it," he said obviously angry.

"My sister is never going to tell you she like you so I need to give her a push in the right direction," she said standing up to him.

"Stop messing with other peoples affairs," he said.

"My sister is my affair," she countered.

She got onto the bus, leaving Warren just standing there seething. He was so mad you could see the steam coming of him.

"Warren," I said timidly.

"What!" he said turning and flaming up at the same time.

I looked at him but didn't flinch.

"I'm sorry she did that to you," I said quietly.

He glared at me for a moment.

"Tell her to bug off," he said gruffly, yet most of the anger had left his voice.

"I will talk to her," I promised.

"What good will talking to her do?" he said ruffly," She didn't listen to me when I talked to her."

"Yes," I said in a calm, scary voice,"But when I talk I'm am always heard, when I want to be."

He looked at me sizing me up as the wind rustled around us.

"I don't want to be there when you confront her," he said looking away.

"Nether will she," I said with a sad smile," Need a lift home?"

"Nah," he said,"My mom is picking me up."

"Well I'll see you around," I said lifting off and gliding off.

When I got home Beccah had gone over to Magenta's. She was staying for dinner. Drat that girl. When she got home, my sisters wanted to practice music. We practiced until 9:30. Beccah and I then headed for our room.

I shut the door behind us and then turned to Beccah.

"I know what you did to Warren," I said.

"You do?" she said.

"And I know about Lash," I added.

"How did you find out about that!" she said angry to be found out.

"You shouldn't yell so loud in the halls. The walls echo."

"Did they have help?" she asked meanly.

"I didn't mean to hear your conversation, but I'm glad I did. Beccah, he's trouble."

"You don't know that. You barely know him at all," she protested.

"So do you," I countered.

"Yeah, well at least I'm willing to admit I like him. You won't ever let Warren know how you feel."

"Yes, but I don't want to intrude on his privacy. You don't seem to give it a second thought, when you embarrassed him in front of all his friends."

"But now you know that he knows what you like to eat."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He has been watching you," she said," I'm pretty sure he like you."

"But if he doesn't want to let me know that just now thats fine with me.," I said,"Besides we aren't aloud to date right now."

"He needs to at least start to get to know you though so that when you are aloud to date you guys can talk to each other."

"You really think that you did the right thing, don't you. Well did you know that Warren is so mad at me that he can barely look at me let alone speak to me."

"He is," she said softly.

"Yeah," I said gently.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Who you really need to apologize to is Warren," I said giving her a hug,"But I forgive you."

"May be he won't be so mad tomorrow," Beccah said.

"Maybe," I said hoping.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I did NOT want to get up, but when the evil alarm rang I rolled out of bed. I dressed in a black boatneck shirt and put a red net scarfe around my neck. I then went into the kitchen and made Beccah and myself breakfast. I left her's on the counter and headed for school. I got there before the bus so I had some time to think before my friends got there. Would Warren hate me now? Would Lash become a problem? Why is life so complicated?

I was contemplating these things when Layla came up.

"Hey, how you doing?" she said.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell over,"Don't sneak up on me like that."

I gotup off the ground and cleaned myself off.

"Did you talk to Beccah last night?" Layla asked gently, unsure if this was a subject that she could ask about.

"Yeah," I sighed dejectivly.

"And?" she said worriedly.

"She said she was sorry about making Warren mad at me, but I don't know if everything is resolved yet."

"Well maybe it will all work out," she said as she turned to watch Warren walk towards the school. He didn't acknowledge Layla or me, but I couldn't tell if he was just being Warren or if he was still mad about yesterday.

"Well," I said as I watched him go,"I might as well get start get this day over with."

"Don't be so pestimistic," Layla said,"Who knows what could happen."

I didn't have to face Warren until Mad Science, so when I walked into the room I was a little... aprehesive. Again when I sat down he didn't acknowledge me. I just stayed quiet not wanting to prode where I wasn't welcome.

"Today, class, we will be studing the effects of heat. We will be making a heat shield to protect yourselves from the bad guys," said Mr. Medulla

Speed and Lash behind us laughed. Speed came up beside Warren using his super speed when the teacher wasn't looking. "This should be a _piece_ of cake for you," he said with a laugh,"Get is Peace, Piece."

He rushed back to his seat before he could be caught. Warren's face darkened, and his hands started to smoke as he turned towards Speed.

"Don't," I pleaded gently,"He is not worth it."

He glared at me and then turned and faced the teacher. His jaw clenched in anger. I started to put the heat shield together quietly. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing so I sliced my hand on one of the sharpe parts.

"Ouch!" I said startled.

Blood quickly seeped out of my hand and started to drip onto my desk.

"Mr. Medull?" I said my voice wavering because of the shock.

He turned to see what the problem was.

"Good grief! You're hard on your desks Ms. Pride. Mr. Peace take her to the Nurses office imedietly."

Warren grabbed my elbow and started to drag me too the nurse office. I followed behind, stubling and tripping all the way there. 'I am such and idiot,' I thought.

The nurse saw my injury and immedietly took action. In no time my hand was bandaged and I was sitting on the check-up table waiting as she got me some medicine for the pain and called my parent's.

"Just couldn't take all the pressure," Warren said in his monatone voice, shaking me out of my daze.

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" I said.

"Your all uptight about what Beccah did, right?" he said with a smirk,"So you hurt yourself to distract the attention from the real problem."

"Stupid Segmend and Freud," I said under my breathe.

Warren stared at me for a while.

"That's not the only thing bothering you, is it?" He said.

I started at his observation. How did he know? Was it that obvious?

The nurse came back in before I could say anything.

"You can go Mr. Peace," She said,"Now for you Ms. Pride here. Take this with water and try and stay out of here for a while."

We both got up to leave and headed to the lunch room. When we got there, the cafeteria was in total disoray. "What happened?" I said in shock.

Warren just looked around at the tables that looked like they had been thrown across the room and it looked like everything was seared and charred abit.

"It looks like after Beccah gets mad and throws one of her star globes," I said and then I thought about what I had just said.

"Where's Beccah," I said as I turned to rush out of the room.

"Hold it." Warren said sternly.

He stood there in though for a minute. He then took my elbow and proceded to drag me down the hall for the second time that day.

"Whoa, were we goin," I said as I tried to keep up.

We slammed to a halt in front of the...

"Dention room?" I said.

Two seconds later Priciple Powers came out.

"Ahh, Ms. Pride I was just about to go looking for you. Your sister and her friends were just a fight with two certain individuals. And for once the two trouble makers didn't start it," She said.

"What!" I said," My sister started a fight? You've got to be kidding me?"

The principle just raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Who exactly is in detention right now?" Warren asked.

"Mr. Will Stronghold, Ms. Layla Green, Mr. Zack Vanerwall, Mr. Ethen Jones, Ms. Rebaccah Pride, Ms. Megenta Comte, Mr. Speed Tomes, and Mr. Lash Long."

"And what was the fight about?" He asked.

"I have no idea perhaphs you can find out when they get out. In the mean time I think that you two should go eat you lunch. The cafeteria has been temporaraly moved to outside," She said as she walked toward her office.

Warren started to go get some lunch. After a few yards he realized I wasn't following. He turned and walked back. He placed his hand on my elbow to lead me outside, but I jerked it away.

"I am going to kill him," I said the wind rushing around us as I spoke.

"Your going to kill who?" Warren asked. He had never seen me us my power outside of save the citizen.

"Lash," was all I said in reply.

He looked at me for a moment and then took my elbow again to take me out to lunch. This time I just followed quietly.

After school got out we both waited for the others to get out of detention. Neither of us had said much during lunch or the rest of the day. The other students just whispered and looked at us, but no one supplied any information on what happened. While we were waiting my Dad flew up in full costume. I stood up to greet him.

"Hey daddy, why are you here?" I asked.

"The principle called me ans said I would have to pick up my child from school because she would be home late because of detention," He said.

"Uh-oh," I said softly.

My dad looked a Warren. "You were at our house for dinner last weekend, weren't you?" He said reaching out to shake Warren's hand.

"Yes, sir," said Warren.

"What is your power?" my dad said with interest.

"It's Fire," Warren said simply.

"He can create and manipulte," I said.

"That's mighty impressive," Dad said,"well, I'll go get your sister and fly home with her, okay."

Warren watched my dad go into the school. "You dad is Eagle Eye?" he said in awe.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" I said.

"No," said Warren softly.

"And my mom is WhirlWind," I said.

"Who are your parent's or did you fall into a vat of toxic waste," I said jokingly.

That just fell flat though because he didn't respond, but just glared at me. I wondered what I had said wrong, but Layla and the others came rushing out of the school towards us.

"Hey you guys. What happened?" I asked.

"It was so cool," Zack said,"We aorked like a real team, except that you and Warren weren't there."

"That still doesn't asnwer my question," I said.

"We were eating lunch and Lash and Speed came over to bug Beccah," Layla said,"Zack some how caught on that Lash had been peeping on us and ..."

"Peeping on you?" Warren said.

"Shhh, I want to hear this," I said.

"Well, once he caught on Zack punched Lash right in the nose. Too, bad that having a strechy self doens't make give you quick reflexes, but any way. After Zach decked Lash, Will started in and then we all kind of joined in. Magenta bit Lshes ankles, oh it was so funny," Layla said hoolding her side and laughing as she told us.

"Lash was peeping on you?" Warren said definitly sounding angery.

" It's okay," I said," We took care of it."

Speed came rushing out of the school and got on the bus and Lash was flipping behind him. Warren started to wind up to throw a fire ball but I tugged on his arm,"Please don't."

He just shot a look of venom at me and then relaxed his arms. "Will you give me a ride home?" he asked Will.

"Sure thing man," Will said.

"Whoa, we all need rides home," said Ethan.

Will looked at us all.

"Don't look at me. I can fly on my own," I said.

"Alright who lives closest to whom?" Layla asked logicaly.

We all disscused it and in the end Will was taking Layla, Ethan and Zack home and I was flying Warren and Magenta home. Warren got on my back and Magenta turned guinea pig so I could carry her in my hands.

We soared toward Warrens house first. He gave directions. When we got there was a Chines lady standing on his front porch looking very angery. She started yelling at Warren in what sounded like Chines, but Chines is Greek to me. Warren said something back and she seemed to calm down. Warren turned to me and Magenta and said,"This is my mother, Ling Peace."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Peace," I said holding out my hand in greating.

"It's nice to finally meet you my dear," She said sweetly.

Magenta just gave her usualy wave and nod greating.

"I'll see you later Warren," I said.

"Oh, you must come in for tea," Mrs. Peace insisted.

"I would love to, but I have to get Magenta home and I think my mom is worried about me," I said politly,"Thank you very much for offering."

Magenta and I left and headed toward her house.

"So nice to finly meet you," Magenta said mimicing Mrs. Peace's voice,"I wonder what she means by that."

"Stop it," I growled.

"He must really like you if he tell his mom about you," Magenta said.

"Magenta it's only fifty feet two the ground. I'm sure you won't sustain too much damage," I threatened.

"Alright, alright," she said,"But you know that he is never going to make the first move."

"Have you been talking to Beccah!" I said exsaperated.

I dropped her off and then headed home. What a wierd day.

When I got home, the house was in up roar. My mom and dad were trying to decide how to punish Beccah. Briar rabbit she lay low.(Translation: I stayed out of thier way.) I made dinner, Tacos. Beccah came down for dinner, but she didn't eat much. She just turned the food around her plate to agited to really eat anything. When she went back upstairs to her room, I followed her.

She sat down on her bed and I sat down across from her on mine.

"So... I guess you being sent to your room until futher notice," I said.

"Yep," She said.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Nope," she said bluntly.

"But will you just so I can keep my sanity?" I asked.

"Okay," she said with a sigh,"Lash and Speed came up and were teasing Magenta, Zach, and Ethan for being sidekicks. Magenta told Lash to back off or a certain piece of information would get out to the whole school. Lash sort of squirmed at that threat, which is really funny to watch seeing as he is so flexible. Speed wanted to know what that was about, but Lash said to for get it and started to leave. Speed grabbed him so he couldn't leave and kept asking Magenta what she had meant. She dropped little hints about him spying on us. Zack got what she was saying way before Speed did. He just light into Lash and then all panic ensued. Because we were all fighting, we all had to go to the detention room and you know the rest."

"Yeah," I said,"I guess it's good to know that the men in the group are willing to protect the women."

"You mean it's nice to know that our team looks out for each other," Beccahs said.

"Yeah, whatever," I said as I headed out the door," Our 'team' doesn't even have a name yet."


	10. Chapter 10

The next week or so was very sucky because Beccah was grounded. Which means she couldn't play music with us or pretty much do anything fun. Noelle, Elaine, and I got very bored trying to practice songs and put together a music programm for homecoming. When Annalee came home for the weekend, Beccah got off punishment long enough for us to go to Grandma's.

Our grandmother has the ability to control and create with cloth. Basicly she can sew anything by just thinking about it and since she is a very creative person with a good eye for color and a person;s sense of style, we are always going to her for clothes and such. As we walked in the door she greeted us with hugs. "How are my little angels today?"

"We are just fine," I said for the group.

"Do you guys have an idea what you want for dresses for homecoming?" she asked.

"You bet." Noelle said excitedly.

"I think I can guess what you want, WHITE," grandma said teasing her gently.

We headed upstairs to the sewing room. Elaine was of course first. We put her on a stool and drapped certain fabrics on her trying to see which would be best. We finally decided on a wild dragon print that shimmered all different colors that a dragon could be. "Where did you get this frabric? I've never seen anything like it," Annalee wanted to know as she bent down closer to inspect the unique fabric.

"You Grandfather brought it back from China when he was out saving the world one time," my grantmother said.

My grandmother told us to back of and then closed her eyes and concentrated. The fabric started to whirl and looked as if it was knoting itself together and then out slipped a dress that we knew would fit Elaine perfectly.

"I never get tired of watching that," Beccah said as Noelle stepped up for her turn and Elaine went to go get into her dress.

We pulled out the different whites and tryed to find the one that shimmered the most. When we had found a white silk that had sparkles handsewn to it, my grandmother worked her magic once again and there was a sleek beautiful dress that would make Noelle truly look like a Ice Queen.

For Beccah we found a yellow that had a red and orange pattern on it. When grandmother had made it into a dress the skirt was so flowing that when Beccah walked she would seem to float.

For my dress we found a purply grey that flowed and fluttered around me when I walked. Grandma made it into a dress with no sleeves but fabric would atache at my elbows from the back. The one decoration on it was a little scrap of silver fabric that was like a butterfly near my neck.

Annalee of course wanted green and she got that. The embordered flowers on it made it look equotic.

We all tryed on our dresses and showed granmother her handy work. She stepped back to survey us proudly. Elaine looked full of fire and fist in her short yet sassy dragon dress and Noelle looked her opposite in her long and slimming white gown. Beccah and I also looked opposites her in her loud, floor-length, african queen dress and I in my dress that could hve been a salsa dress if it didn't have a train on it. Annalee was the perfect balance to our two sets of opposites in her green sari like dress.

To put it smipley we all looked really hot, not hot likt we were trying to look hot, but natrul hot. Noelle looked at herslf in a mirrior that was hanging on the back of Grandma's wall. "Thank you very much."

She looked some what sad. On the way home I stopped Noelle while the others went on. "Hey girl was' up?"

She gave me her best 'what are you talking about?' She just glared and then started to walk on. "Really. what is wrong?"

She looked at me then mumbled real quick,"You don't spend time with us any more. I really want to do some stuff with you but your never there."

"I am too." I said indignetlly.

"Am not."

"Am too,"

"Am not,"

"Ok when was i no there for you?"

"Yesterday,"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Never mind," She turned and walked off. WHat had happened yesterday.

"Hey, Ice Queen, chill ok? What was yesterday!"

"Forgot?"

I sighed. "Yes I forgot. What happened?"

"My ice skating show."

"What ice skating show?"

"The show that you said that you would be! The one that when I knocked on your door you said for me to ask some one else for what ever I need. You were working on your precious home work. All I wanted you to come to one show. Is that so hard?"

"Hey calm down ok? I forgot about your show. It is no big thing to get uppset about. Why are you so mad? It is know big deal. I can just come to the next one."

Noelle mumered something under her breath. I started to head home. "What did you say?"

Noelle turned her eyes glaring murder. " I said that that was the show that decied if I was good enough to go to the next level. You promised that you were going to be there. You weren't." I all sudden rememered Noelle asking me to go to her show. I had promised to be there. " But don't worry about it. It's nothing big. I'm sure that the home work was due the next day and that there was big report that had to done."

Her vioce rang in my ears as she turned and stomped off. My throat closed up. How could I have forgotten? It had been so important to her. Warren would have understood. The thought came out of the back of my mind. Yeah maybe he would have.

"You ok?" I jumped at a voice behind me. It was Lash. I wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. Unfortunatly only Beccah can truly beat the daylights out of someone.

"Yes!" I said angerly.

"Sorry, you just looked upset and I wanted to see if I could help," he said defensivly.

"As the sorce of most of my problems it is hardly appropiate that you should try and fix them. And what you doing following me anyway!"

"I live here," Lash said showing me that we were standing right outside his house.

I was so mad that I could spit. Instead I cryed. I stood on the sidewalk infront of Lash's house sobbing my heart out. He looked at me for a few minutes and then streched his arms to hug me.

"What's wrong?" he asked not quite sure that he wanted to know.

"I'm have serious guy trouble, I'm suppose to be doing well in school but I'm struggling, ywo of my sisters are really mad at me for stupid stuff I did, and my sister and I are having a guy problems. I don't know what to do. It's just too much," I said.

"It's okay," Lash said slightly uncomfortable with my outburst.

"No, no it's not okay," I siad exsaperated as I sat down on the curb.

He strechted down to my level and the rest of his body followed. We sat in silence for a little while. He figeting because I had made him very uncomfortable and me calming down from my little spaze moment.


	11. Chapter 11

"Its OK." Lash whispered in my ear. "I don't know why you were fighting with that your little sister but I am sure that you guys can work things out."

I sniffed and moved out of his hug. Maybe Lash wasn't so bad after all. "Correta I need to tell you something about me."

"What?" I said.

"Have you ever heard of Royal Pain?"

"Yeah she was in this Super Hero magazine my dad gets. She was the one that took over our school. Didn't she turn every one into babies?"

Lash looked very uncomfretable."Yeah she did. Listen. I know that you don't like me because you think that I am trouble. Well I am. Last year I was one of the people that helped Royal Pain."

I looked at him totally shocked. "I thought that all her helpers were sent to jail along with her."

"I did go to jail, but I was let out this year to finsh school and stuff like that. So is Speed. Only he isn't all that repented about what we did, but I am. I know that I am bad, but I want to change!" His face was all messed up like I had never seen it before. He looked to helpless. I knew that if I had any common sense I would run from what would be a villain, but at least he didn't want to be one.

"Does Beccah know?" That was the only thing that came to mind as I thought about Lash. I did not want him to hurt her at all.

"Yes she deos, but she wanted me to tell you." He smiled. "Thats one of the reasons I like her so much.She knows me and loves for who I am. Kind of like you and Warren."

"What do you mean?"

"You know whith Warren's dad being a super villlain most people stay a way from him. Will Stonghold didn't and nether do you so he must not be like his dad at all."

I felt light headed. Warren's dad was a villian? Know wonder he looked so hurt when I had asked him about his dad the other day. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think that I should go inside now. I need to cook."

"Umm. Correta?"

"What?"

"Thanks for understanding."

"Hey Rie girl." Mom said as I came in. "Who were you talking to outside. "

"Oh that was Lash." I said as I put down my dress on the coach. "he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh think I know what you mean. he came over today to talk to your father."

"Really?" I started to move toward the kicten to make dinner with mom. "What about?"

"It was so sweet but he wanted to tell him that he liked Baccah and he told us about himself."

"Did he tell you about Royal Pain?" I took out a big pan to boil water in.

"Yes he did." Mom started to help to make the spagetti. "I thought at first that I would never let him near my daughter but I got to thinking. I don't think that I would have the guts to come up to a lady that I had never met and tell her about my questionable past. So he must really like Beccah I think. And I know that Beccah likes him to for she and I talked about him yesterday."

"Thats good." I said as I put noodles in the boiling water. "Hey I forgot to ask you, but when school started I had to have that flyingStronghold. Do you know them?"

"Yeah I do. Josie and I were really good friends during high school. Do they live near here?"

"I think so." I said as I took off the noodles to drain them. "Maybe we should have them over for dinner some time."

"I would like that a lot." Mom said smiling.

Dinner that night went ok. Noelle didn't talk much but the food was very good. Elaine told us all about how she was going to follow me to school one day as a little bird. There was a lot of laughing as she told us how she was going to do it.

After lunch , in the garage Noelle told us that Annalee and Eric were coming home tommorow. "When is the dance again?"

"In three days." I said as I opened A box to see if I had left anything out. "SO when are you guys coming to set up this stuff?"

"Umm Lets work that out with mom and dad. first. I think I am going to bed."

When Beccah and I went into our room, I told her about my incounter with Lash. "I am glad that you at least like him now." Beccah said as she snuggled down into her bed.

"Hey I did not say anything about liking him liking you at all. Your still to young to date."

"Yeah, I know but if he is willing to wait a little bit of time for me than I could not be happier."

"Than I an happy for you."

The next morning we headed off to school in our own sepreate directions. I got there fist of course and sat down in the nice fall leaves. I picked up the breeze a bit to make the leaves scatter and dance on the wind. I was so absorbed in playing with the leaves that I didn't notice when Warren came up behind me.

"Hey," he said as he sat down beside me.

I jumped and stopped what I was doing. All the leaves fluttered to the ground.

"Don't stop," Warren said ruffly.

I immidietly started the beeze that blew them in around. I concentrated really hard and tryed to make the leaves go into the shape of a tree. It took a while because I had to keep the leaves moving, but eventually a moving, living tree could be seen.

"Wow," Layla said walking up.

Warren shushed her gruffly.

"Don't make her loose her concentration."

I then tryed to make a bird. I through of Elaine and how she looked when flying. The bird looked exactly like her-- except a much bigger robin with all it's feathers having to rearrange it self constantly.

"It's like your own form of art," Layla said with awe.

"Oh, this is nothing," Beccah said," My mom and her sometimes dance on the wind together. _That_ is one of the most beautiful things ever."

"Not like this isn't beautiful," Magenta said with a bit of sarcasim to it, just to keep up apearances.

The bell rang for class and I let the leaves go. We all watched as the blew across the school yard and headed out towards the clouds surounding Sky High.

"We should get to class," I said standing up.

"We all turned to go inside.

"Hey, guys," Beccah said,"What should be the name of our team?"

"What?" Ethen asked.

"We're a team, right? Yesterday, during the fight in the cafteria, proved it. So what do we want to be called?" she explained.

We all looked at each other. Then we all looked at Will our leader.

"Don't look at me? I don't know what we should be called." he said.

"Lets give ourselves time to think about it." I suggested.

"Why don't we go over to my house after school and disscuse it more then?" Will said glad he didn't have to make a descion right there and then.

"Every body think about what you want to be called," Layla said as she headed to her first class.

I headed to English. I was the only one in class to have read the assignment and so I was the only one to get on the good side of the teacher that day, but I really don't like all the other students not liking me.

Next was Mad Science. I meet up with Warren as we walked into the class room. I followed him in. We sat down, but didn't say anything all during class. As we got up to leave for lunch, Speed dashed past and knocked Warrens bag to floor. Papers and books flew every where with a little help from Speed. As he speed out of the room laughing, Warren, myself, and _Lash_ knelt down to pick everything up. At first Warren didn't notice, but as soon as he did...

"What do you think you are doing!"

"I'm helping you." Lash said barly flinching.

"It's okay, Warren," I said soothingly.

Warren looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"What do mean it's okay? This is Lash the guy who teazed your sister, yesterday and caused a fight in the cafteria," He said.

"I know, but I also know that if he didn't stop to help pick up your books that he would be in big trouble later," I said calmly.

"With whom?" Warren wanted to know.

"Me," I said as I put the last book in his bag,"Lets go eat lunch. I'm starved. Do you want to eat lunch with us, Lash?"

"Sure," he said hesitently looking at Warren.

Warren looked frustrated and bewildered, but he followed us.

Every one was but Beccah was surprized when Lash joined. She just squealed with delight,"Yeah, you finally decided to join us. Oh, I have a question for you about my home work."

She and Lash bent over her home work and every one looked at me to explain.

"So?" Magenta said raising one eyebrow.

"Lash has been tutoring her in school and he hasn't been so bad since," was all I said for explination.

After lunch I started to head to the gym, but Warren dragged me aside by pulling me by my elbow.

"Why didn't you tell me or any of us this before?" he wanted to know.

"It wasn't my place to tell. If Beccah wants to tell you that than okay, but she didn't and so I didn't."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"Yes."

"And you telling me that Eagle Eye and WhirlWind are letting him date their daughter?"

I sighed. This was where it got complicated.

"No, we Pride girls aren't aloud to date," I said.

"What, I don't get it?" Warren said.

"Lash and Beccah are just friends for know. Do you really think that my dad would let Beccah be involved with any one whom he didn't aprove? He met Lash and checked him out. He knew about Lashes shady past before I did and you want to know how he found out. Lash told him, voluntarily. So I'm really not worried at this point about Lash. If he ever does do anything to her I make sure that he will never do the same to any other girl,"I said hoping that he would calm down.

"You cool?" I asked him after letting him work through the information I had just given him.

"Yeah," he said still concerned.

"We're late for gym," I said speeding down the halls.

We were late for gym, but that was okay because we were playing a game called obsticale. Basicly we had to make our way down and out of an impossible obstical course. At first we had to get though it by ourselves. Only five kids made it out. Stronghold, Speed, Lash, Beccah, and the kid that could trasport.

Warren and few of the others were frustrated about not making it.

"Alright peoples," Coach Boom shouted,"Form your selves into groups and see if the team can make it out in five minutes."

We all looked at each other. Layla, Beccah, Zack and Magenta were on a team we decided and Will, Warren, Ethen, Lash, and I were on a team.

"The entire team must make it out or it doesn't count," Coach Boom shouted as the first team, Beccah and Layla's, got ready to go.

Surpisingly enough, they made it through. Magenta shape shifted into her ginea pig and Layla carried her. Layla protected Zach with her plants and Beccah played defense as she made a path for her team mates through the different obticales.

"Well, done. Next!" Boomer shouted.

"We'll go next," Speed said aragantly.

His team didn't make it.

My team had to go next.

"Get ready, get set, GOOO!" Coach Boom shouted.

We headed into the maze. The dragon at the beginning was no biggy. Warren just stood in the way of his fire and had us go while he let us get ahead and then he followed. The falling rocks were easy to avoid, but the Pirana infested waters with the randomly shooting arrows and rocks and stuff were a bit beyond us at first. We couldn't go over no room and no likey the arrows. We couldn't go under Piranas not my cup of tea. Will took Warren and I took Lash and we tryed making it across. Will and Warren made it, bit just barly. Lash and I weren't so lucky. I got hit by an arrow in my shoulder. I neerly dropped Lash. He streched us back to shore before the piranas got us. I grimaced in pain as he looked at my wound.

"It doesn't look to bad. You should live, but I don't think that you should carry me across," He said as we hid behind the rocks to avoid any more arrows and such.

"I have an idea," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Wait here. If this doesn't work we're going to have quite a problem on our hands," I said as I headed back towards the dragon.

I threw a rock at it's head and got it to follow me. I had to really move as it followed me. As soon as we got to the part with arrows and piranas I knew that it would have enough room to spread it's wings and fly. I didn't know if I could fly faster than it with my hurt shoulder. I picked up Lash with out even stopping to explain what was going on. I ducked behind the rocks on the other side and as the dragon flew over us. I started to fly again with Lash using the Dragon as a shield.

We were almost across when the dragon noticed us he breathed his flame and would have scorched us had Warren not jumped in the way of the flame. Lash streched and caught Warren before he fell into the water. I crashed into the bank on the other side of the water. Will picked me up and started to carry me to the finish line. Warren ran beside us and Lash did flipped ahead of us.

We crossed two seconds before the buzzer sounded.

"Yeah!" Will said zooming around in a little circle.

Lash flipped right next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said weakly. I was starting to get a little dizzy and nauscious.

"Lets look at that shoulder," Lash said gently.

"What's wrong with her?" Warren said kneeling beside us.

"She got hit with an arrow," Lash explained.

"You let her get hit with an arrow!" was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

I woke up in the nurses office and my mom was talking to the nurse.

"She should be fine. You have one very tough young lady, there," she told mom.

I closed my eyes again and remembered everything that had happened. Was Lash okay? Did Warren hurt him and was Beccah ready to kill Warren? Or would she want to kill Lash for lettting me get hurt? Uhg, my aching head.

I opened my eyes again and say that I was alone. Mom and the nurse must have gone to work out the huge mess that must have unsued when I blacked out.

"What a time to faint," I chidded myself.

I got up and slowly made my way out into the hall. I was weak and slightly vurnable at the moment. This made all the sound around me come rushing in. I could hear Coach Boomer getting railed on by the nurse for letting "Children" do something so dangerious. I could also hear my mom calling my dad and telling him what had happened. Then from somewhere else I heard Warren shouting.

I walked toward where the sound, hoping I could stop anything drastic from happening. There was a room near Priciple Powers office. The door to it was all black compared to the detention rooms all white.

I tryed to open it. It was locked, but it said in a computer voice," Voice recognition required."

"Principle Powers," I said in perfect imiation of her voice.

The door opened and I saw Warren in a black room ragging like a mad bull.

"Are you done throwing your little temper tantrume or do you need a little bit more time," I asked.

He turned around startled.

"Your okay," he said relieved.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said sarcasticly,"Why did they lock you in here? Something wrong with the detention room?"

He look at his surroundings and then he grabbed my elbow and ran out of the dark, spooky room. Out in the hall he relaxed a little and said,"That's where they put the really bad villians."

"So why were you in there?" I asked.

He looked at me with a look of almost hatred fear.

"Lash," was the one word answer.

"Your scared of Lash?" I asked.

"No!"

"Then why are you scared?" I challenged rubbing my still aching head.

"I didn't like being in that room... It reminded me too much of prison," Warren said.

"Okay," I said remembering that Warren's dad was a villian,"Come on they've relised that I'm missing and are starting to send out a search party."

"How do you know?" Warren asked.

"When I get weak like this some times I can't control sound, but I can hear everything near by really well. It's a defense mechanism that my body has I guess," I said as we headed to the gym where all the sound was coming from.

When I walked in it all went quite. Everybody was there. The nurse saw me and walked over to check on my shoulder and Will, Layla, Beccah, and the whole gang followed after her. My mom flew over and said,"Are you feeling better?"

"No, she's not," said the nurse after looking at me with her lazer vision."I don't know how your still walking around with that shoulder and your dislocated knee."

"My knee is dislocated?" I said looking down,"I thought that I had just scrapped it on my landing."

The nurse and Beccah rolled theirs eyes in unision.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait a second," I said the wheels turning slowly,"I can't have a dislocated knee. We're playing at homecoming in two days."

"I think you'll still be able to play," the nurse reassured me,"You'll just have to do alot of flying and you need to get some rest."

"I'll take you home right now, baby," Mom said.

"Can we come over later and see how she's doing," Layla asked.

"Sure," Mom said.

She picked me up and flew me to the nurses office where they set my knee. OUCH! Then we flew home.

On the way home we talked about what had happened.

"I'm not sure I like the fact that Coach Boomer is trying new and harder games on you guys," she said.

"But aren't the bad guys always trying to find new and improved ways to get us. I think that we do need this kind of training. I mean the world isn't pretty. Why try and paint it that way?" I said.

"But why put yourself in danger before you have to. Yes, prepare, but do it in a way that is wise and not foolishly getting yourself hurt," my mom said with the wisdom of a lady who has had five kids; which kind of suited her because she had.

Once at home I moved toward the kitchen. I wanted to bake some cookies. That might help how I felt. I didn't know what it was, but I felt like I was being watched. I looked around the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and screamed like a banchi. Noelle was sitting in the fridge. "What are you doing!" I yelled.

"I was hot." She said coolly. " Anyway Eric fixed it so that I can breath in here with some special thingy. Mom doesn't know yet though."

"Nether did I!" I said angerly. "why did you do that? I could've hurt you?"

"No you couldn't have. I would have froze you before you did anything to me."

"Where did you put all the food?" I said annoyed.

"Eric rigged it so that when I'm sitting in here the food swings around into the secret pantry that he built. When I'm not sitting in here the food comes back normally. See," She said getting out and closing the fridge behind her. She then reopened it and the food was there.

"That's pretty sweet," I said finally getting over my bad mood.

"Why are your flying?" Noelle asked,"Your in the house."

"I dislocated my knee at school and it hurts to put any weight on it," I said.

"Wow," she said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, but when they put it back in socket is when it hurt the most."

We stood looking at the open fridge for a moment and then I said,"Want to help me make cookies?"

"Sure," she said.

She and I stared to get out the ingredients for Molasses cookies.

"Eric and Annalee are home from college?" I asked.

"Yeah, they got home an hour after you guys left for school. I was complaining about how hot mom keeps the house and Eric fixed up the fridge so I could sit in it. Mom doesn't know because she left to go see to you."

"Are they here now?

"No, they took Elaine to the zoo. They said they would be back at three o'clock so they would be here when you guys got home, but you got home early."

"They should be home in about half an hour," I said," I think we should prepare a little surprise for them."

"I'm all for that," Noelle said mischievously.

Twenty minutes later Annalee, Eric, and Elaine, or the dog I assumed was Elaine, came through the door. I was hidden in the fridge with a blanket wrapped around me. Noelle greeted them and saying," I made cookies. Would like some?"

They said they did. Noelle got out the plates and cups and she asked Annalee to get out the milk. When Annalee opened the fridge door, I blew a gust of wind at her. She screamed and grew some plants to get me. Then she realized it was just me. Noelle was on the floor in tears with laughter. Eric was trying not to laugh, but failing miserable at it. Elaine had turned into a monkey and was screeching with laughter like monkeys do.

Annalee looked around sheepishly and then she turned to me.

"I'll get you later," she said.

"I'm sure you will, but I'll just remember your face when you opened the fridge and that will make it all better," I said in reply.

Annalee turned to Eric and whacked him on the back of the head. "Why do you have to build things for my sisters?"

Eric rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I thought that you would be pleased that your sisters have finally stopped scaring me and started scaring you." The rest of the night we all had a fun time trying to get each other back.

The next day I got up and went down stairs. I opened the fridge very carefully to make sure that Annalee wasn't in there. "Don't worry. I don't hide in refrigerators." I jumped and turned around to see Annalee at the table.

"Don't do that again." I said breathlessly. "What are you doing up? I thought it was your habit of sleeping in past noon. Or was Eric lying?"

She looked like the living dead because of the dark circles under her eyes. "Didn't Noelle tell you yesterday? Today all of us are going to your school to set stuff for tomorrow."

"I don't think that will have enough room on the bus." I said taking out a yogurt.

Annalee smiled. "Don't worry we're not going to go on the bus. Eric built a device into his car so we can fly. All we have to do is follow your the bus."

"This is going to be a bad day." Noelle and Elaine said together as they came in. Elaine was wearing a shirt that said "Dogs Rule!" With a pair of blue jeans. Noelle was wearing white bondage pants, a black t-shirt, and a white trench coat. She wore a little make-up. Annalee rubbed her eyes.

"That's what you're wearing to the school?"

Noelle gave Annalee a long look. "Yeah." Then she turned to me. "Can I go with you. Please. I don't want to die in case Eric's car breaks, which is very possible you know."

I had to laugh at her face. "Ok, but you'll have to be ready to go in a couple of minutes."

"I'm ready." She said leaning on the door way.

"Ok well lets go then."

The flight there was fun. The air was nice and fresh. I took a deep breath in before I took off. Noelle held on tight through out the ride. As we landed I spotted Will. "Hi!" I yelled. Noelle covered her ears.

Will walked over to me. "Hi, who is this?"

"You've met my sister Noelle." I said hugging her.

"Oh, I remember." He said smiling still. The buses started to come in. I saw Eric's car.

"Whats that?" Will said staring.

"Oh, that's the rest of my sisters. We are doing the music for the Homecoming dance. "

"Oh, yeah I remember you talking about that."

I watched Eric's car get closer. I heard some yelling. I enhanced it. It was Elaine yelling bloody murder.

"We're going to die! You don't really know to fly this thing do you!" I quickly made sure that no one heard my sister yelling. Beccah got off her bus with Lash. She gave me a weak smile.

"How did your ride go?" I asked.

Beccah's smile grew wider. "You would not believe how much screaming there was on the way here. Elaine was totally freaking out when they started to fly. It was totally funny."

Warren came up and stood next to me. "How's your knee?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "Oh, it doesn't hurt very much at all. I'm still going to fly most of the time though."

Warren grunted. Eric landed the car like it was a rock. Noelle hid behind me while people came out to see what was going on. Elaine came out as a huge, angry crock. It was quiet certain that she did not like they way Eric flew. Several people backed away not knowing that it was really Elaine.

She snapped at the nearest person which unfortunately that was Principle Power's. She screamed as Elaine hissed at her. Noelle, Beccah, and Annalee were cracking up, but everyone else was scared out of their whits.

I blocked everyone out so Elaine could hear me. "Stop it silly! They think that you are a really crocodile."

"Cool!"

"No it's not cool. Change now." I said t heartened.

"Make me." She said in a sassily.

Noelle tapped my shoulder. "What?" I said a "little" annoyed.

"If I where you I wouldn't scream at your little sisters in public." She said cracking her neck.

"But I blocked them." I said confused.

Noelle smiled at me. "Yeah you blocked them out so that Elaine could hear you, but you didn't block them out so that they could hear you."

"Oh," I said in small voice. I knew that I was getting tired when I didn't do a good job of using my powers.

"So shut up before I have to freeze every one in sight."

I looked at Noelle strangely. "You froze some one?" I said wondering if i wanted to know the answer.

"Well since you were yelling at a crock in the middle of hundreds of people I thought that I would take the liberty of stopping some of them from spreading the news that you're a crazy woman."

"WHAT!" and at this point Noelle and Elaine (Who was now changed back into normal) Dashed head longing to the school. Looking around I noticed that every one was staring at me.

I shrugged it off and followed my sisters into the school. This was going to be a long day.

The rest of the morning I didn't here a thing about my sisters. They had been in the gym most of the morning setting up. In mad science Warren was out of it. "Hey, was' up?" I asked being as cheerful as I could.

"Nothing much," he murmured.

"Yeah right," Lash said sarcastically as he passed us taking his force field shield generator up to Professor Medulla.

Warren glared at his back and his hand started to smolder. I blew a gentle breeze across the desk and his hand stopped smoking. He turned his glare to me.

"I just don't want you to do something that you will regret later," I said not backing down from his glare.

He turned away, but seemed a little less tense. We finished our force field shield generator and then headed to lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

cchart data

Warren and I started toward the gym. I had perfected a glide across the floor that made me look like a ghost. When Elaine had joked last, she had the idea I should borrow some of Ice Queens clothes and scare the school. It was working. Kids were giving me creepy looks, but then again I was walking with Warren.

When we got to the gym, Noelle called out from across the gym, "Annalee and Eric went to go pick up food so we didn't have to eat cafeteria food. You guys want to go let them in?"

"Sure," I replied, "Can I get some ice for my knee later?"

Noelle's reply was to hurl a ball of ice at me. Warren caught it and then promptly threw it away.

"Cold?" I asked with a smile.

"Ugh, how can you stand to touch that stuff?" he asked holding the affected hand like he had just burned himself.

"Hmmmm, I see potential problems that could arise," Elaine chirped in as she was hanging streamers on the stage as a chickadee.

I picked up the ice and wrapped in a clean towel. As Warren and I left the gym heard someone muttering. I amplified it and I heard Coach Boom muttering about how all the Super Girls were going to be hero's. I looked to see here he was and spied him across the gym standing on the top of the bleachers watching my sisters.

"What are you looking at," Zack said as he and the rest of the gang came up.

"Glad you'll are here," I said ,"Coach Boom is in there watching my sisters and I would like it if there was someone else in there.

"Sure thing," Magenta said as they all headed in to help.

We caught Annalee and Eric at the door.

"Thanks for letting us in. Correta, you shouldn't carry anything." Annalee said as she handed some bags to Warren.

"It's my knee that hurts not my arms," I protested.

Eric shook his head and said," Then you shouldn't be standing at all."

"I'm not, see. I'm gliding," I said as I raised my skirt so they could see my feet.

They still didn't let me carry anything. When we got to the gym we gatered around to eat. Annalee and Eric had brought sushi. I handed Layla the California rolls, then dug in.

"What else needs done?" asked Ethan asked looking around.

The stage decorating was all done thanks to Noelle, Elaine, and Annalee's earlier efforts. Eric had set up all the sound equipment and the only thing left to do was tune our instruments and a sound check. After we were done eating we each tuned our instruments. Eric was showing Zack and Ethan how the soundboard worked, when I heard a sound. I stopped playing my up right bass for a second.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me a listened for a moment.

"Nope," Magenta said in her your crazy voice.

"No, I'm sure I heard something," I said.

"You've been having problems with your powers," Beccah reminded me, "Are you sure you didn't just here something around the school. There are a lot of kids."

"What did you hear?" Warren asked.

"I… I don't know." I said," It was something that made me feel…I don't know. You guys, I think something bad is about to happen"

I was nearly in tears and I didn't know why.

"Maybe you should go lie down for a little while. You've had a bad time of it for the past few days. Maybe your just tired," Layla suggested.

I nodded because I didn't know what else to do. But the impeding sense of doom never left me.


End file.
